Trespasser: The Lost World: Jurassic Park
by BJP3E
Summary: Story adaptation of the game


TRESPASSER  
The Lost World: Jurassic Park  
  
Story Adaptation   
By   
BJP3E  
  
Based off the game Trespasser  
By  
Dreamworks Interactive  
  
  
  
Most events occurring in this story actually happened in game play.  
  
  
InGen's History  
In this commercial climate, it was probably inevitable that a company as ambitious as International Genetic Technologies, Inc., of Palo Alto, would arise. Founded by Norman Atherton a Stanford geneticist in 1979 and John Hammond, a flamboyant venture capitalist with 850 million dollars, and the funds raised by a tiny elephant. It is equally unsurprising that the genetic crisis their work created should go almost entirely unnoticed. After all InGen's research was conducted in private. The research was revolutionary, ranking with the atomic bomb as one of the most startling scientific achievements of the 20th century. InGen scientists recovered DNA from prehistoric animals from the Jurassic and Cretaceous periods and cloned them to produce living examples of long extinct species. Dinosaurs. It had been Hammond's intention to put these animals on display in a sort of animal preserve, the so-called Jurassic Park.   
Sadly, Norman Atherton died before the dream was fully realized. The lab technicians became worried and confused over what would happen to them and the company. But John Hammond took full control keeping everything in order. They had come to far to stop now.   
The real reason he actually chose a park like setting for these animals he kept to himself, money. He had to have a way to gain money back for continuing the research and development. A park for public viewing was the best idea he ever had.  
Despite these successes, the original incident occurred as a result of a betrayal that led to a series of deadly accidents in the most remote region of Central America. A number of the animals escaped from confinement, resulting in considerable chaos, and fewer than twenty people were there to witness it. Of those, only a handful survived.  
Even at the end, when InGen filed for chapter 11 protection in a United States Bankruptcy Court in San Francisco on October 5th, 1993, the proceedings drew little press attention. It appeared so ordinary: InGen was the 3rd small American bioengineering company to fail that year, and 7th since 1986. Few court documents were ever made public, since the creditors were Japanese investment consortia, such as Hamguri and Densaka, companies which traditionally shun publicity.   
To avoid unnecessary disclosure, Daniel Ross, of Cowan, Swain and Ross, counsel for InGen, also represented the investors, and the rather unusual petition of vice counsel of Costa Rica was heard behind closed doors. Thus it is not surprising that, with in a month, the problems of InGen were quietly and amiably settled.  
Parties to that settlement, including a distinguished board of directors, signed a non disclosure agreement, and none will speak about what happened, but some of the principle figures in the "InGen incident," are not signatories, and were willing to discuss the events that lead up to the final two days in August of 1993 on a remote Island off the coast of Costa Rica.  
The incident remained under raps for four years. However in 1997, an unfortunate family on vacation stumbled across an island over run by prehistoric animals. All the animals on the island were thought to have been wiped out during a hurricane years before. But these animals thrived on another small island, Isla Sorna or Site B. This island was Hammonds dirty little secret. Site B was the true research and breeding station attached to the park. The facilities on Isla Nublar were there only as a cover up. Hammond had successfully hid the existence of Site B, hoping, perhaps to use what was left to start anew some day.  
This new incident caused the InGen Board of Directors to give control of what was left of the InGen Corporation to his nephew, Peter Ludlow. Hammond feared of what his nephew would do. So he gathered a small team of four to try save the island from exploitation.   
All they had to do was go in and document the animals. But Peter Ludlow now the new head of InGen had other, far greater plans in mind. He was going to single handedly save InGen. Or so he thought. A large party, well over a dozen men, most of whom had worked for Hammond lead by Ludlow went to the island to gather up a number of the animals in effort to bring them back to the main land for display in a theme park that had been built in San Diego even before the one in Costa Rica.  
Even though Hammond's team was able to stop Ludlow's initial plans. A single careless mistake was made. It resulted in loss of life for both of the parties. And to make matters worse, in all the chaos Ludlow still managed to capture one adult Tyrannosaur and it's infant. The infant was flown to San Diego while the adult rex was brought in by a cargo ship.   
However something happened on the cargo ship during transport and it crashed into a San Diego harbor. The adult tyrannosaur escaped and began rampaging through the streets of San Diego in search of it's infant. Many thousands of dollars in damages and more loss of life resulted from this.  
This new incident brought the facts behind InGen's work out into public knowledge, although many still refused to believe this fantastical story. Even eyewitnesses didn't believe in what they saw. And there was no video footage known to exist as proof.  
Subsequently, John Hammond published a memoir, Jurassic Time, in which he told the entire story of InGen's triumphant rise, but even harder fall, although the work was long regarded as fiction. It was too much for the public to take in.  
Time passed and interest in the story waned. The island was left intact, cut off from the outside world. What ever lived on that island was to be left alone.  
However only a year later a tourist on a routine tourist flight takes a tragic detour, crash-landing off the cost of Site B.   
This is her story, as she told it to U.S Navy Officials.  
The Beach  
Vacation was all I had wanted. So that is what I got. Costa Rica was my destination. I had my reasons. Mostly because of all the rumors that had come from Costa Rica, and in part Hammonds book. I had no intention or for that matter actual interest in trying to get a look at on of these animals either, that would be pure suicide. I mean what are the odds a single person is ever going to see one anyway? I am just a dinosaur lover so this seemed like the most right place in the world for me to be. So I spontaneously got a plane ticket, said so long to work, and flew down here leaving the real world behind me. Well it turns out I got the vacation to last anyone a lifetime.  
It was still early morning, maybe eight a.m. The small tour plane carried myself and a few other people I didn't know low over the calm deep blue Atlantic Ocean. I stared out the window of the plane down into the water then back at the seat in front of me. Marquez looked back towards me. "You alright Miss Everson?"  
With a forced smile I said, "I'm fine, just fine... now turn around and watch what you are doing." I pushed my hands through my short black hair in an effort to remain calm.  
Marquez smiled then turned his attention to his copilot. They chuckled momentarily. I looked out through the window again thinking to myself. I am crazy, I hate planes, and planes hate me. This vacation had better be worth the trouble it took to get it. Ha... Poor Jill, she must be going nuts. I for got to tell her I had left.  
I looked up towards the open cockpit. "Just what areas does your tour cover?" I asked taking my mind off the plane for a moment.  
Without looking back he named off a number of islands they flew over. Most I had never heard of.  
"Any islands further off shore?"  
"Yes a couple off shore island chains." He named a few of them off then he said one the surprised me a lot.   
"Los Cinco Muertes."   
At the moment he spoke that name the plane jolted up and down slightly. I groaned as my stomach heaved in response. The pilots turned their attention back to me and the rest of the group.   
"No problems folks, only a little turbulence." Marquez glanced at me. I was beginning to sweat. He smiled and chuckled again. They had both been bugging me this whole fight. I forced another smile. The other passengers paid no mind at all just watched out the windows.   
The flight continued on for a few more minutes uninterrupted. Then another jolt rocked the small plane. Now people noticed it.  
"Hey, what the heck's going on up there?" Someone shouted.  
"Nothing, nothing, all is ok."  
Then the plane went into a sudden steep dive. I gripped the armrests digging my nails through the fabric and gritted my teeth to keep my stomach from leaving me. People around me yelled and screamed. Then the plane engines sputtered and it suddenly leveled out again.  
"See no problem." Marquez said. I opened my eyes looking around then at Marquez. Not a bead of sweat was on his face. I looked around again then undid my belt buckle, covered my mouth and fled for the small restroom.   
I barfed loudly down into the small toilet. I could then hear the two rude pilots laughing and joking. I spat a few remaining pieces of gunk from my mouth and sat back against the door and pushed my hair out of my face.   
I was feeling a bit better and began to get to my feet when I heard a loud explosion and the plane went into a dive again. I could hear the pilots screaming now along with the rest of the tourists. I tried to stay balanced but was thrown about in the tiny room.  
Then the world went black.  
The sound of waves crashing woke me up from what felt like a deep sleep. I did not open my eyes. I lay there listening to the waves and the sounds of sea gulls. The warm morning sun beat down on me. Lying on the warm sand it felt good. It was not until I finally tried to move that I realized the pain I was in. My whole body hurt. I could barely move at all. I forced myself up into a sitting position. Then I opened my eyes.   
My vision was blurred at first by the sun. It corrected and then I could see clearly where I was. I was on a beach somewhere and nobody else was around. What had happened to me? Then I noticed the tail section of the plane I had been in. in the clear water in front of me a door was bobbing up and down slightly. I guess it was to cockpit door. I must have floated in on it. I didn't know for sure. I could not recall anything. I looked at my watch but it was gone. I could tell it was early morning still; it could not be much later than nine a.m. by the location of the sun. I looked behind me and saw only dense jungle. I looked around then out across the ocean no sign of the rest of the plane or people. I could swim back to America maybe? Na I would never make it. I groaned and slowly rose up onto my feet.  
I looked myself over. I was scuffed up pretty good. My once white tank top was now torn and smeared with mud. My kackie shorts were still damp from the water. Other than that I was still intact. I looked around a bit.  
"Marquez..." I yelled. "Marquez are you there?" He was shouting when we went down, trying to level us out. There was no reply. Had I been the only survivor of the crash? I decided then I best find some kind of shelter or something until I could find a way off the island. Where the hell am I anyway? I headed inland pushing aside fronds as I moved. I came to hill and made my way up it though my body told me to stop and not move anymore, the pain. I practically crawled to the top of the hill. As I moved I unearthed something from the ground. I held it up in my hand rubbing the dirt away. I was black and curved. A claw of some kind, probably came from a large bird? I put the claw in a pocket. Maybe it would make for a good luck charm? I peeked over the top of the hilltop when I reached it. I could see structures a ways ahead, or at least parts of them.  
A Foundation maybe?  
Walking into the area of the foundation I saw only oil and fuel barrels, paint cans and some crates. No workers in site. I had hope though; foundations could mean a work crew would be close by. But the more I looked and the foundation the more worried I became. It was heavily weathered, as if it had not been touched in years. Was it an abandoned construction site, I didn't know? I climbed atop some of the concrete blocks to get a better view of the area. I looked over the ocean. Nothing to be seen out there but sea gulls. Inland I again saw more structures. They too appeared weathered and worn. "DAMN" I yelled and kicked a couple of stacked oil barrels off the concrete block I was on top of.   
Hoping back down I proceeded towards the other concrete foundations. Nothing of use seemed present only more crates and barrels. I climbed atop one of the huge concrete blocks and walked around on some of them looking around out in the jungle maybe I would see something of use from up here. But I didn't.   
I made my way to the highest point on top of the foundation and looked out across the ocean. Looking out over the ocean I was reminded of a small exert from Hammond's memoirs.  
The beach looked out over the trackless ocean. Down past Parue all the way to Antarctica.  
I saw a beat up fence to my left, getting down and walking up to it I touched the gate and it fell forward to the ground with a dull thud.   
It is beautiful here. Must be once the off shore islands Marquez mentioned. Cocos, one of the Cinco Muertes maybe? I said to myself. I walked up to a couple of large crates and was amazed at what I saw. Guns, and lots of them. I picked one of the small handguns up looking at it. It suddenly went off. A loud bang echoed in my ears. There two other small hand guns and one large one I did not know what they were. Why on earth are the guns lying around here and loaded to they look awfully weathered. I had a little moment of fun shooting at some small boxes and a speaker cone. It came to mind that I might want some kind of protection against any predators that may inhabit this island. I dropped the silver gun and grabbed the larger black one.   
Heavier than I thought.   
I recognized it from Hammond's book. The Belle shotgun, one of the few guns he had ever allowed on his islands.  
I saw another gate up ahead of me so I walked to it. I walked by an old chair that collapsed when I grazed it with my leg. I saw more paint cans lying around. What the hell, its like they just dropped everything and left. I pushed the gate. It barely moved for me. Instead of wasting time with it I tried to find another way around. The hills on either side were too steep to climb. I noticed the two crates now by the gate. Idea. I pulled the top crate off to the ground. Steps. I jumped from one box the next and then over to the other side.  
I walked on taking my surroundings in. I saw a white pickup truck a ways up ahead of me. I ran up to it. Awe shoot. It was a junker, no tires, and no engine. There was a logo on the side of the door but I paid no attention to it. Through the trees I saw a large billboard. Its read something Construction. I went up to it for a better look. InGen Construction, it said. "InGen...." I though nothing of it for a moment. "Some kind of... wait. International Genetic Technologies. That was the company from that dinosaur trial. After the trial, that old guy John Hammond wrote some book. He mentioned it was somewhere in Central America..."  
My name is John Parker Hammond. I was born on March 14, 1928.  
"Oh no. Oh God. This is site B, John Hammond's lost world." I collapsed to the ground in complete shock. Of all the places I could have been stranded it had to be here. I lay flat down on the ground trying to breath deeply to calm myself.   
I sat up, stood up looking back at the sign wondering if I dared go any further. I knew I needed to find a way off of this place. Staying here and waiting for help to arrive would be sure suicide so I continued on. "I knew all along this was a stupid idea. There must have been something in the memoir."  
A Nobel Prize or a financial empire awaits somewhere in a darkened room, in a dirty derelict building somewhere in the Pacific.  
I shock the thoughts from my head as I walked. I came up to some crates and a trench. I tried jumping it but it was too hard on my still soar legs. I pulled the crates down into the trench and used them as a bridge. I continued along the beaten road. Then two my right I saw another truck. I slid down the side the hill and stumbled up to the truck. It looked awful. I studied the large truck some. I could see it was a mersadize by the symbol on the front of it. But the truck seemed like one Hammond said the hunters had used when they attempted to catch the dinosaurs, it was big enough. Instead of going back up to the path I continued from where I was. As I moved I could swear I felt the ground shacking around me. The further I walked the more the ground shock and I could even hear the sounds of something moving. Something very big. I climbed over a ridge and my eyes settled on two animals. They grazed quietly on the tall trees not even looking down at me. I fumbled for the name.  
Brachiosaurs, oldest of our recreations by 50 million years, the only true Jurassic native.  
Oh man, he really did it. I said to myself. I could see that my only way back up to the path was to get past them and climb a small embankment. I moved slowly around them hoping they would not find reason to crush me.   
"Now that is an incredible smell." I could smell something very unappealing coming from them. I walked past them and by a small pool of water.  
In May the rains came, the smell of the jungle was everywhere.  
I should have never read that book. I got back up onto the path barely they moved so much the ground would not stop shacking underfoot. On top again I took on last look at them and shook my head, then moved on. The path soon opened up in to a large clearing of rocks. Another pickup lay wrecked among some larger ones and a gun lay in front of it but I did not bother to pick it up.   
"I knew all along this was a stupid idea. They're probably out drinking right now. Anne? Anne who?"  
The technology the real trick of it is still in there, in a darkened room of an empty building with a dirty floor it waits, the flash point, the origin of Jurassic Park.  
Maybe... maybe if there's a phone line, or a radio. I said to myself. This island ran on geothermal power. Suddenly I heard a low growl coming from my left. I turned to see a small brown animal racing full speed at me. I quickly pulled out my shotgun aimed and fired. My first shot hit the animal in the chest. It stumbled backwards a bit them screamed and charged again. I fired at it again hitting it directly in the head. The animal fell dead lying in a small pool of it own blood.   
"What the hell is that?"   
I kept my distance from it looking at its life less body. I hosted the gun over my shoulder again and looked around. I saw what looked like some kind bridge it was broken up pretty bad. The ground was a steep wall I would have to attempt to climb the wood platform. I took hold of it and pulled it to the ground. Stepping up on it I tested it some to make sure it could support me. I started walking up it and the platform began to fall back in the other direction. I took a leaping jump but missed the ledge. I ended up slamming into the earth wall and then slipping underneath the platform. Crawling out from under it I tried again and I made it on the second try. From here I could just make out some kind of structure way up ahead of me. I passed a box with another gun sitting in it. I still had the Belle and was happy with it.  
A forest this wild, this unknown has not been seen by any human since the great hunters of the early Pliocene.  
I heard another low growl come from my right but I could not see who made it through the fronds of a tree. Soon enough though I saw it another one of those animals. I quickly pull out my gun and fired three shots at it. It was down before it even had a chance to retreat.  
Velociraptor. Small theropod native to china and Mongolia. Pack hunter, quite vicious, and quite intelligent.  
"Oh god raptors, those things are raptors, oh sweet Jesus I got get out of here now." I ran for the structure.   
Closer to the structure I saw a small sing reading WELCOME TO SITE B InGen RESEARCH FACILITY. I walked up to the steps. "This was the place. It used to be just an urban myth." As I studied the structure a bit more I realized it was a small monorail station. I looked at the gate at one end of the large wall, there was no way I was going to be able to move it. I climbed the stairs to get a better look around me. I saw a small note on the wall with writing smeared from the weather.   
It read, Atherton Causeway Transit from the town of Burroughs to south beach and Visitors Center. Opens 3/15/1993.  
There was an intercom or something also at one side. I pushed a button it sparked and a scratchy voice suddenly spoke but then died away. Studying the track I noticed it went all the way to the wall. I hopped on to the track and made my way to the end. I jumped over a small gap. The one before me now was quit a ways down. I could do nothing more than let my self-fall to the ground on the other side.   
The Jungle Road  
I hit the ground rolling hard forward. I came to a rest on my stomach. Dust rose up around me. I coughed and sat up. I felt for the gun on my back. Oh no it was gone. It must have fallen off as I jumped and I did not realize it. Crap. I got to my feet and took a quick look around. There was another InGen supply box along the wall. And in it was a handgun. I put it in my belt. I heard a snarl from some distance. Peeking out beyond one corner of the big wall I saw a raptor moving around a fallen tree. I moved away quickly if I could avoid them I would. I moved on past some broken monorail support beams.  
An idea brought me awake one morning in New York. I almost didn't write it down.  
I moved quickly along keeping quite so as to not attract the raptor I had seen only to be stopped by a new sound. I looked ahead of me over a hill I could see something slowly moving. All that was visible where these triangular plates. I proceeded forward until saw the animal. A stegosaur. I relaxed a bit.   
What if a mosquito sucked the blood of a dinosaur 100 million years ago? The insect is then cover in tree sap that, over a millennia, becomes amber.  
I watched the animal for a while. Then moved on when it started to come at me. It did not follow.  
The insect is preserved, perfectly. But you see, here's the clever part, wouldn't the dinosaur blood be preserved as well?  
I turned away from the stegosaur and moved on following the support beams.   
The blood holds DNA, a tiny spiral of genetic code. Abracadabra!  
As I neared a large rock a raptor appeared from behind it. I yanked out the handgun and fired at it. I hit it in the shoulder causing it to stumble but it kept coming screaming in anger at me. I fired again hitting it in the side as it angled to the left of me. The animal faltered and began to limp. It growled and limped away from me. I took off before the animal got any more ideas of pursuit.   
I walked up to another wall of earth. A large crate lay next to it but it was too big to jump up onto. I saw a few crates sitting atop some unused monorail tracks. I aimed my gun at one. Then at the last seconded I decided not to use a bullet on a box. I looked around and picked up a nearby helmet. I threw it at the boxes and one fell down to the ground. I positioned it in front of the big crate, and then grabbed another gun laying near by before I jumped up the crates. I came up to a large clearing that had barrels, tracks, and crushed beer cans strewn about. There was even a small wooden shed.  
Sunlight angled down through the dusty air of Norman's office. I leaned against the solid oak table as I outlined my plans for International Genetic Technologies.  
From behind the shed a raptor appeared. It did not seem that interested in me at first so I figured I would take him out before it did me. I could not get a clear shot at first it stayed beyond some large fronds making it hard to target it. Three blind shots though and down it went. I walked up to the dead animal. Then looked around. Nothing of too much use to me another gun though so I graded it. I turned my attention to the hill sloping down away from the shed. I walked down it and saw a large metal object. The closer I got the more I realized it was another vehicle. A humvee I think. It lay on one side bent and mangled.   
InGen, standard safari vehicle. State of the art.   
I slipped down a small embankment a pocked among the rocks where I saw something that did make me feel too much better.  
Human remains.  
The hunters scattered...their prearranged hunting route forgotten. Only a third of their number appeared at the rendezvous.  
I stared down at the skull and hand. " Oh, that's not good. That's not good. I'm not going to make it back from here, am I?" I returned to shed my heart full of fear from seeing those remains. I shook the image from my mind and took a peek inside. In the shadows of the shed I could see a shotgun of some kind but I already had my hands full with two fully loaded handguns. I took one last look around and then moved on following the broken support beams. I walked some distance listening to the sounds the birds in the trees. It seemed so peaceful now. I didn't want it to end. I soon came to a wide open plain and I could see far off in the distance two raptors and a triceratops. I stayed out of view as the two raptors began to circle the triceratops. Even from the distance I could hear the raptors scream at the triceratops. They both circled the animal going only for the hindquarters of the beast. The triceratops seemed defenseless even for it's size. Then suddenly one of the raptors made a bad move and got in front of the triceratops. I saw a huge splash of blood spray as the triceratops dug its noise in the side of the raptor. Blood sprayed everywhere. The other raptor became more cautious now keeping a good distance. The triceratops began to move in my direction. I ducked a bit further out of view. The raptor attacked again. The triceratops did little to fight back apparently it was in a weekend state already. The raptor tore away at the triceratops tail. The triceratops merely stood unmoving. Then suddenly the triceratops swung it bulking body around and caught the raptor in the side killing it instantly. They only question remaining now could I get down there and not be jabbed to death by the triceratops.  
I slipped down the embankment keeping an eye on the triceratops. It stood perfectly still, it made a couple snorting sounds but nothing more. I continued past it to the left. I was now walking around in a wide open space not any places to run for cover to apparent. As I walked I began to rise up a small hill and then descend a large hill. Walking around on the hill I saw a large duckbilled animal. And there were also the remains of some large animal nearby. I walked by the large duckbilled animal and it fled away from me. Well at least one dinosaur was afraid of a woman. I saw a large old house now to my right I went investigate it; a house could have a phone or something. As I drew close to the building I could see the place was a disaster. The storm that had hit here all those years ago must have been brutal. A raptor appeared from behind a wall I aim my hand gun at it and fired two shots to the head killing it before it could even charge.   
In the building there was not much to see a few tattered paintings and rugs the upstairs was bare. The bookshelf however seemed interesting. There was some kind of hidden compartment in it but I could not get it open. I gave up left the house and searched the yard. Nothing. All I found was another dinosaur skeleton. Stuck in a hillside.  
I saw a small beach off in the distance though. I walked up to the area. Embedded in the sand was yet another skeleton, along with a few rotted beach chairs. I recalled Hammond's book mentioning something about a little girl on vacation with family being attacked and how that seemed to start the events that followed. I stared out across the ocean and then moved off. I followed a small trail up to a safari jeep. Two belle shot guns lay by it. I dropped my two handguns and picked them up. "Damn why can't just one of these vehicles work?" Frustration began forming in my head but I moved on. I spotted another triceratops. It did not seem to like my presence so I quickly backtracked away from the animal.  
I made my way back up to where the triceratops fight had been but moved right past the triceratops there. I proceeded towards the sound of a waterfall.   
I rode south along the coast. Bus stations in the early morning: eating vending machine food in the fluorescent light. Stepping out of a bus in Mexico City, I shoulder my knapsack and felt the heat wash over me. It felt good to be alone. To be nobody for a while.  
I waded into the pool of water letting to cool water wash over me. It felt so good and cold on my skin. Soon however I moved on. Over another hill I saw what looked like a telephone box. "A phone. Oh, thank God." I raced up to it. The receiver, where was the receiver! In frustration I punch the box. A message suddenly played in English and then Spanish. "Damn!" I punched the box again. A small door fell from its hinges.  
Yet another wall of earth lay before me. A large chunk of a monorail track rose high into the air. To high for me to climb onto. I walked up the stack of crates nearby. Pulling them down I hopped up onto the larger crate and from there on to the monorail track. I slowly made my way up it. A raptor quickly approached me. There were two boxes at the top with me. I tried dropping them down on it but missed. I fired a shot at it and missed then to. I was not in a stable enough position to attack. I hopped down on to some boxes that sat just below me. From there I fired a single shot into the head of the oncoming raptor and it collapsed.   
Hopping down from the crates I saw a shotgun of some kind. I left it be. I immediately saw another raptor ahead of me. I fired two shots killing it before it got close. I walked on ahead weaving around rocks and pillars. I followed the pillions still further until I came to another wall of earth. A large crate again lay next to it. But no boxes. The one Belle shotgun I had was low on ammo so I went ahead and used it. Walking around to the other side of the large stake of crates I fired a single shot at one of the small crates at the top. It fell down with a dull thud. I walked back around to pick and was surprised at the site of a new gun. An automatic machine gun of some kind. I picked it up and through it up over the earth wall. Then positioned my crate so I could jump up onto the large one.  
Up on the other side now I found the machine gun and moved on. I passed by 3 more pillions and another set of dinosaur bones. I walked up to a large sloping hill down at the bottom I could see a brachiosaur. I walked down the hill. More thoughts ran through my head.  
A lost world is a sort of scientific myth, an evolutionary scenario in which an ecosystem is isolated and preserved. The rest of the world changes, leaving a tiny, fragile pocket where ancient species survive.  
"Yadda, yadda, yadda."  
As I drew closer to the brachiosaur a raptor appeared out from behind a near by bolder. I aimed my shotgun at it and fired at it. Shots rang out I fired it was moving to fast I could not hit it. It was extremely close to by the time I brought it down. Two shots remained in the gun. It collapsed around 5 feet away from me. The ground trembled as the upset brachiosaur turned and thundered away. I could see two more raptors off to the right of me among some trees, they were busy with something else I guess they didn't notice me. I ran up ahead to until a crane came into view. I passed by a pillar and noticed a gun lying on the ground I picked it up.   
Lindstradt guns, by the way... Swedish made, unbeatable for accuracy and rate of fire.  
I dropped the gun when I saw two raptors approaching me. I out maneuvered them and hopped onto the crane to safety. The two raptors circled the crane a couple times roaring and growling in anger. I fired the remaining two shots from the shotgun at the closet raptor killing it. I dropped the gun and then climbed up to the safety of the tracks. No way on earth where they going to get me up here. The second raptor still ran around below me roaring. Crates lay about on the track. Pushing some large crates out of my way I moved up the end the first piece of track. The raptor looming still below me. I stepped back and made a running jump for the next chunk of track.   
Oh crap, I misjudged the jump and slipped off the track I had tried jumping to soon. I was not hurt from the fall down and for good reason the raptor below me broke my fall. My eyes widened with terror, as I looked the raptor dead in the face. It stared at me as I backed away. I pulled out my machine and with even taking the time to aim pumped its face full of lead send it sprawling backwards. I stood still a few moments just breathing. Then I noticed a very large gun mounted on one crate. It was a goddamn sniper rifle. Why would there be a sniper rifle on this island?   
Well I climbed back up the crane and got back on the track.  
In the winter, we began building the elevated transit system that would unify the island. Concrete towers rose through the jungle canopy.  
I moved up to the small gap again and this time made across.  
Curving up along the southern basin, the Atherton Causeway would bring visiting scientists north from the southern beach.  
A quick jump and I was on the next chunk of track. I kept moving jumping from track to track. "Well they certainly were serious about their monorail." I made another jump missed my target. "Oof." No raptors were around so I was okay for now. I saw a piece of track that stuck into the ground and lead back up onto the track. I climbed to the tracks again. I walked to end of this chunk of track looking down through the gap. This fall was going to kill me if I didn't make it. I took a deep breath, ran, and jumped. Made it.   
Continuing forward I came across another raptor that was moving around a wood shed. I paid him no attention. Ahead of me a long crate blocked my path. I ready my self to jump it. I leapt up on to the crate and then tried to jump again but the crate fell out from under me and I went with it. I hit the ground hard next to the crate. I panicked for a moment when I saw the raptor but I had nothing to worry about. The crate had crushed him flat.  
I continued on the ground until I came to another crane that I used to get atop the tracks once more. A small handgun lay on a crate next to it; I picked up and climbed the crane to get atop the tracks once more. I climbed over a large crate to see a gap I could never jump. However a small steel beam was there making a very skinny bridge. I hoped down to the ledge and the handgun I had in my hand fell free. I watched as it fell and hit the ground rolling away. I pressed my back up against the crate looking across the beam. Then I ran across not thinking about it. I made it to the other side.   
I then after a moment I moved on. Climbing over a few more boxes I saw another raptor. I grabbed a small crate and waited for it to get close enough. When the animal was directly below me I dropped the crate nailing it directly on the head.   
Moving on I jump onto yet another chunk of track that collapsed under me. Close by was more track I could use to get atop again though. I made my way up again and saw 3 large crates all blocking my path. I held my only gun left in hand just incase I may need it. I jump from a small crate onto the first of the larger ones. I jumped the seconded the third and I slipped off the third I lost the gun and it fell to the ground. Crap. I ran to a piece of ply wood lying on the track and slid down it to go get the gun back but I ended up toppling over a ledge.  
The Industrial Jungle  
I picked my self up. Looked back from where I had fallen. Damn there was no way back over. I slid down from the rock. Luck was with me though. An M14 was lying on the ground not far from me along with a helmet of some kind. I was amazed that after having been left out side for so long that these guns were still useable. No matter I was happy they did. Something green caught the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a bike lying on a hillside. I went to look at it and of course I could not use it. It was rusted up bad I heard no gas splashing around inside the tank.   
I guess I keep walking.  
I held the rifle at the ready, the trees and foliage were thick around here who new where one of those raptors could pop out from. I started walking down the narrow path.  
1981. I stumbled out of the helicopter, already beginning to sweat, and looked around the lush forest, the wets leaves.  
A raptor appeared from behind some large fronds roaring at me. I aimed my rifle at it firing two shots killing it. I continued on passed the raptor. The trees were casting long shadows across ground it was a little hard to see things around me.  
The first task was genetic recovery, acquiring Jurassic or Cretaceous DNA, and reassembling the complete sequences. Bringing it up the well, we called it. Three Cray XPM's moved more data faster than any computer in the Americas.  
I came up to a jeep leaning over a small ledge and a raptor was not far away. It charge me and I fired a single shot at it. It retreated and I climbed up a fallen tree. By the vehicle lay a small handgun, I picked it up. I watched as the raptor returned. I pushed the vehicle over hoping to crush it but the raptor stepped out of the way as it fell. I fired two shots from the handgun to kill then. I hopped down onto the vehicle then to the ground and moved on.  
In 11 months, Site B became the most powerful computer center in the world.  
"Whatever."  
In a quiet locked room, the extinction of species, history of life on earth, is being methodically reversed.  
Around another bend I came to a small pool of water. Further up ahead a raptor stood watching me. I moved around the pool and aimed the handgun at him. It just stood there watching me uninterested. No matter I was. BANG. I fired one shot. The raptor recoiled from the shot. I fired again and again until... click. No more bullets and it was still moving, and pissed off, it charged for me. As I backed away I pulled took hold of my rifle. It was getting close fast. I fell back into the pool of water. By the time I could really aim the rifle the raptor jump into the pool after me. I fired a shot at its head killing it. As I bobbed in the pool I looked down at the raptor dead under the water blood rising from the wounds. I climbed back out of the water and moved on again. I had only some 15 shots left in the rifle now.  
I rounded another bend and saw another raptor. It instantly charged me I fired two shots. It fell dead only 5 feet from me. I saw a truck just ahead. I went to investigate. I hoped up into the bed of the truck and found a nice looking weapon.   
The hunters landed on may 13, 1997, deep in the island's southwest. Most of them had worked at my African parks for years. They never stood a chance.  
I shoulder the new gun and moved on. As I rounded corner I heard raptors screaming. I slowly looked around the corner. Two raptors were fighting each other fiercely. Only one of them had red spots unlike the tiger like one. The fight lasted only seconds. I saw a spray of blood and the new raptor was dead. The brown began tearing away at its victim.   
I spared no expense, permitted no failures.  
I quietly snuck by as the raptor feasted upon his meal.  
By 1983, we held 13 new patents.  
I was in high school then.  
I safely passed the feasting raptor only to see another one. It was turned away from me. I fired 3 shots and it was down before it had a chance.  
November 1983. Test fertilization of an artificial ovum. My hands shook as I held the tiny eyedropper. One drop, two drops. There! The genie was out of the bottle.  
The walls of dirt began to grow higher around me as I walked.  
The raptor took shape inside the egg. I watched it on the ultrasound monitor. It looked like a ghost, or a puff of smoke.  
Soon I saw another jeep stranded high atop a ledge. A raptor also waited for me. A handgun lay on the ground but I did not pick it up. I aimed for the raptor but then saw it was standing under the jeep. I quickly raised the rifle and shot at the jeep. It creaked and then fell free. The raptor saw this and turned to flee but was too late the jeep crushed it flat. I slide my way past the jeep smiling some.  
I began to have my first inkling of the seriousness of our work, how deep the well was. This was life from 65 or 100 million years before mankind.  
"I've really done it. This is not a normal situation."   
Light began to show through more now. The density of the trees overhead began to diminish. Then the path opened up. I saw the something I did not want to see.  
Tyrannosaurus Rex. Tyrant lizard, it reigned for 25 million years. We grew seven of them, the seven rulers of the island.  
Two raptors appeared also now. I watched mesmerized the by appearance of the tyrannosaur. I snapped out of it when I realized a raptor was eyeing me. I bolted up a hillside feeling the earth shake as the tyrannosaur moved. I ran along the edge of the valley and when I was a ways away I turn to look back the tyrannosaur clamped down one of the raptors blood spewed everywhere. I turned way from the site and continued on no point in becoming its meal to.   
Despite what we been led to believe, the T-rex was not a scavenger at all. We clocked on at 50 Kilometers an hour.  
I traveled along until I came to a small waterfall. A parasaur fed off the trees not too far away. I splashed some of the cool water on my face. Then I heard it again the ground began to thunder looking over my shoulder I could see the tyrannosaur moving quickly towards the parasaur. I watched as it circled around the animal roaring at it. The parasaur seemed to be looking for a place to run away but the rex kept it from running. Then to my surprise the tyrannosaur left heading back in the direction of the raptors. Why?   
I watched the tyrannosaur leave then I look back in the other direction. There was a small path or something visible. Looking around more I could see it would be the only place I could go.  
Slipping past a large bolder I came across the remains of another human, a battered jeep lay against the rock wall ahead of me. There was a small gun lying on the ground but I ignored it.  
Walls of black rock now surrounded me. I walked on listening to birds calling. The path opened some and I immediately saw a raptor. Two shots brought it down. Two more of them appeared over a hill I spent the rest of the rifles ammo on them. Then grabbed the gun I had taken from that truck awhile back.   
As I moved on the path close up again some. I then came up to a small tunnel I moved through it until it opened up to a large open area. Dinosaur bones and 3 raptors were at the bottom. The 3 raptors ran to the edge growling up at me. I stepped back out of view and continued along the path. Unfortunately the path came to a dead end. I was going to have to slid down a small slope and continue from there. The 3 raptors were still at the other end so I was able to get by them with no problem. As I moved on I turned back to make sure I was not being followed.   
A small blue helicopter came into view the propellers lay close by. "What brought that down?" I said as I picked up a machine gun lying in front of it. I looked the name of the choppers owner expecting to see InGen only is said Biosyn.   
I left the chopper and continued climbing up the rising hill. As the ground leveled a bit I came across a raptor standing in the middle of the path. I fired to shots knocking it off its feet. Suddenly another raptor appeared. I aimed my gun at it. It stared at me then slowly it walked forward. I wanted so badly to shoot it but I just couldn't. I heard an odd sound come from it was it walked closer. Was it sniffing?   
Yes, yes it was sniffing me. Why? I had just shot its best friend. The body lay there right before it. It simply stepped around the body and I started walking backwards away from it. It did nothing but keep sniffing me. I was getting scared now. I got around it and ran up the path only to see another raptor appear. I now had one behind me and one in front of me. I looked back at the one behind me. It simply looked back. Tuning my attention to the one in front my made a bold move of running past it. It never came after me. I kept running not looking back. I made my way up and out of the rocky gorge and looked around the hills surrounding me were too steep to climb. I backtracked along the edge of the gorge to fallen tree. I could see it lead across to the other side. Maybe it would get me some place better than here?  
I crossed the fallen tree and looked down at the two raptors below. They growled some. On the other side I started walking down a light incline. A raptor ran full speed at me. A few shorts bursts of gunfire and it went down. Then I came up to a huge set of rock like steps. I slowly began to make my way from step to step. After a couple minutes I was at the top. I continued on only to abruptly stop at a dead end. The giant valley stretched out beyond me. I could see a parasaur and another dinosaur that looked like a rex. I could see no way down. I peered over the edge some. On my left was a pool of water. On my right the ground sloped away sharply.  
"No way. I can't live through a fall like that." I stood there about ready to cry when I though, screw it. I dropped for the pool. The world seemed to slow down suddenly. I had time to see the dinosaurs moving around, look down at my feet kicking through the air, and then at the water rushing towards me.  
The pain I received when I hit the water was intense. And I lost one of my guns in the fall. I could not see it anywhere. I treaded water for a bit listening to a dinosaur roaring. I rested a bit more then left the pool. I saw a raptor and the rex like dinosaur attacking the parasaur. I also saw a jeep that had a mounted gun. I raced for it. I jumped into the seats, grabbed the gun.  
The rex like dinosaur suddenly killed the red raptor. I pulled the trigger pumping the larger predator with lead. It went down faster than I would have thought for something so big. Hopping back down from the jeep I headed to the left. I passed by a small shed. When I saw one of those red raptors by an InGen pickup I turned around and went the other way. The parasaur I had saved early was now being attacked by two other red raptors. I started shooting at them with the machine gun I still had. I spent most of my ammo on them. But I killed them both. I started walking away from her when yet another red raptor appeared and ran for her. I chased after it. I fired at until the gun ran dry. It was not enough to kill it. The mounted gun. I thought. I ran for it. I then notice a machine gun sitting on the hood of the jeep I grabbed that instead. I charged after the raptor shooting at it all the way. It went down in a spray of blood. I looked at the still panicked parasaur.   
"You owe me big time." I moved on leaving her behind me. Power lines went off in the distance maybe they led somewhere.  
The jungle canopy hung over us. There was an utter silence. Far away, I could hear a jeep engine idling.  
I walked on up and down some hills. I soon saw another shed. And also something that didn't exactly get my hopes up. A plane lay off to my right wings broken. I investigated the plane. Inside I saw a big gun. I grabbed it and shouldered it. I then looked in the cockpit of the plane. I turned away in disgust when I saw the human remains. I left the plane with a sick feeling building up in my stomach.  
We released the first raptor on April 22, 1885. I wondered back and forth near the wall for four minutes and twenty two seconds before hearing a noise, which drew it further off into the brush.  
I saw another parasaur now. It was being harassed by two of those red raptors. I shot them both down with the machine gun. This gun was now low on ammo. The parasaur apparently was thankful of my help because it began to sniff me. I continued on though not interested in making friends.   
By 1987, the first of them had reached full size. The ecosystem of another era began to re-assert itself.  
A small wood bridge came into view now.  
In the jungle, the forest, and the mountains, three raptor tribes stacked out territory. Albertosaurs and seven T-rex chose their dominions; uneasy borders drawn around forests, ridges, and ponds.  
Albertosaurus, that's what that thing must be. I was refephering to the one I had laid waste to only a short while ago. I crossed over the bridge. Raptors came into view.   
Not all the original species survived. In the end, only a few adjusted to the new world. These became dominant.  
I pulled out the heavy-duty gun I found and unleashed on them. The closest one roared as it charged me I pumped it full of lead sending it sprawling backwards. I looked for the other raptor. It lay dead about 30 feet away. All I know is I didn't touch it. I checked the ammo left in the gun. Barely any to contend with any raptors I may come across in the future so I dumped it.  
I approached a rusty old yellow crane. A large metal fence blocked my way. I pushed on it in a few spots to see if I could move it at all. No such luck. I realized though that the arm of the crane extended to right up the then fence. I could use it to jump over to the other side. I did a quick look for a gun to take but saw none. I climbed up onto the crane and balance my self on the arm. I could see another big wall off in the distance to. I slowly made my way down the arm taking care to not loose my balance. Then I leapt over the fence.  
  
The Town  
I got to my feet and looked around some. Nothing of too much interest was close by. A huge cement wall was of in the distance though. I could make out the roof of one building beyond from here but that was it. I walked up to the wall and as I got closer to it I was able to read a faded sign on the wall.   
Burroughs est. 1983. Below that in was a slogan, "We're Making The Future."  
A metal door was just to the right of it. I walked up to it and opening the door I went inside.   
I stepped into a small cramped room. Before me was another door and a wall mounted keypad.  
"Security system looks like that's still active." Then I noticed to two handguns lying on the floor. I then turned my attention back to the key paid. Some writing was also on the wall.  
BIgLIE, it said.  
I looked from the word to the keypad a few times before I tried something. First I tried the door. I jiggled the handle but it did not move a bit. I pushed up against the door with my shoulder and then banged up against it a few times but only succeeded in hurting my shoulder. Rubbing it I looked at the odd word wrote out on the wall. Maybe it was the code for the door?  
The numbers and letters would not totally matched but I had an idea. I was a born code cracker.   
I punched in the number 819713. And irritating buzz sounded. Nope wrong.  
I then tried the code back words. 317918, and got another buzzer. Again wrong.  
Must be using a wrong number, I thought.   
The six I suddenly realized. It had to be the six not the nine. I quickly punched in the numbers 317618. There was a chime sound and then the door creaked open an inch.   
Damn I am good.  
Grabbing both guns I then pushed the door all the way open and step through the doorway. What looked like a small village laid spread out before me. Small houses, Pickett fences, streets, and downed power pulls. There was also a small white sign facing away from me not to far ahead I walked up to it to see what it could tell me. Maybe... maybe if there is a phone line, or a radio... I thought as I approached it.  
I stopped in front of the sign.   
Welcome to the Burroughs, visitors please register at the Operations Center, it read. A map showed the way was straight ahead from my present point. The Operations is a good place to start I guess. I head down the sidewalk. A radio, a phone, a can with a string...  
There was a gate along a section of wall. Next to it a small scuffed up sign with the name Wu on it. This gate was locked and a key cards reader that was used to gain access was fried. There was another one just across the way. Beyond that wall was a huge red building but the door to enter through was locked also. A small sign on this wall read Hammond. The keycard reader was how ever apparently was operational. From there I approached one of the first houses and suddenly heard growling from more than one animal. I raced across the street heading for the fence door. I was too late; two raptors were already almost on me. I quickly aimed my gun at one of the on coming raptors. It screamed as it charged for me. I fired two shots at. I t jumped back in surprise then retreats limping away. The other which had stopped stared at me for a moment. I fired a single shot at and some how missed. I suddenly see the one I had shot before is running back in my direction. The motionless raptor snarls and begins charging right along side his wounded companion. I was still in the middle of the street no way was I going to find cover before they caught up to me. I started running backwards. I fired the remaining shots at both raptors as they charged. They came closer every second.   
I grabbed for the other gun from my belt. I frantically fired they were almost on me. One raptor went down, and the other tried tearing the gun from my hand. However, I fired just as he was going to bite down. The bullet blasting out the back of his skull. The animal fell to the ground with a thud. I stared down at the dead animal breathing hard. I checked my ammo. One shot left. I need a gun bad. Catching my Breath I entered the first of the small houses.   
I immediately find a nice looking automatic weapon lying on the floor. I dropped the useless hand for it. I looked around the tiny house. There was a bathroom, a small closet, kitchen, and a small bedroom that had a small linstradt pistol. I left that gun be.  
"Where is the goddamn phone? I want out of here, I want diet soda, I want copy machines, juice boxes, and cartoons."  
I left the first house and cut across the yard over to another next to it. There was nothing of value in this house. I was startled by a sudden scrapping sound then saw two shelves fall to the floor. At a third house the door was off it's hinges lying on the ground. I peeked inside and saw nothing of use to me. I saw a shelf from the closet give way and fell to the floor. Turning away I checked out a small park on the other side of the street. In the center was a statue of some man. I cut across the street to see who it was.   
On a small bronze plaque was the name E.R. Burroughs, who ever that was.   
A raptor suddenly caught my eye. I was a ways away and suddenly vanished behind a wooden fence I didn't see it again. I headed back to the man street watching out for that raptor I had seen it never appeared again. I headed right down the sidewalk. I a huge water tanks lay in the center of the street all bent to heck.  
"This place is dead," I said allowed. I noticed that under the barrel of the tank was another automatic weapon. I grabbed it up. I then stepped into what was once a bar. The room was huge. Tables were scattered around the floor. The staircase to the left was destroyed. I took a peak around the counter up front. A bat lay on the floor. I didn't even think twice about it. Exiting the bar I headed down the street again. There was a store on the right with a sign reading INGENeral Store. Cute, I thought. I could now clearly see what must be the Operations building also. There was a small diner and a gas station on either side of the road just before the opps building. A red spotted raptor stepped into view from behind a fence next to the diner. Where the heck are they coming from! The animal just starred at me. I aimed the gun at him and waist him sending sprawling backwards.   
I moved on and headed over to the dinner. The windows where gone from the front of the building. I stepped through the open walk way.  
As I right this, the tiles are cracking, smeared with windblown dirt and animal tracks. Thick tree roots are pushing up through asphalt. The island settles itself, beginning to erase all traces of us...  
I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of a raptor growling. It was coming from out back. I looked over the counter. On the floor lay a Belle shot gun. I dropped the slightly used automatic for it and holstered it over my shoulder. I went through a door that led to the back entrance. I didn't hear the raptor anymore either.   
Water seeped into everything. I nudged the door with my reaming automatic weapon. It fell to the ground with a dull thud. I didn't move. The raptor was right there waiting for me. I plastered it full of lead dropping instantly. I was about to step out when I saw another raptor. I retreated back in side to the front of the diner and jumped through the open window. The raptor was there already there and coming for me. I backed away shooting small bursts at it. It went down with a thud.   
Walking slowly past a wood fence just in case another may appear just past the diner I saw a trashed Satellite on the ground. "Something tells me this isn't my ticket outta here." I walked up to the operations buildings steps. The building was oddly shaped and a helipad was just off to the right of it. I walked up to the main entrance. The place was a mess. Shattered glass, Vines covered everything.   
Left to it self, the facility reverts to minimal power, chiefly battery-powered security systems. It can sustain itself almost indefinitely.  
I pushed open the main doors. Stepping inside. The first thing I saw was a huge wall mural. There were a few dinosaurs, a couple cars and the words Jurassic Park visible. The ground was littered with leaves and dirt. I saw an old message board on the right. I could hardly read anything, Seemed to be concerned with a guy named Dennis mostly from what I could tell. There was an open walkway to the left. I walked through it. There was open sky and beams above me which were all the remained of the roof I guessed. A door on my right was marked MAINTENANCE, it was empty. Another door a bit further read ANIMAL CONTROL. In this room were two more automatic weapons I dropped the slightly used one a grabbed up a full one again. Yet another room was mark RADIO, My hopes were up for a moment until I stepped inside. The radio was dead. Broken. No Radio, no phone, satellite. That's it I am dead. I guess Nick was luckier than I.  
The last door was marked SECUIRTY. It was however locked up. I saw a small blue pad was next to it and that it required a key of some kind. It was operative. With not more doable here I left and headed to the gas station. I looked around the building though there was nothing of use to me. From there I walked down the road towards an over turned bus. I saw a raptor milling around close by. I wasted it before it even realized I was there. Smart my ass. I walked by the bus up to a long building. A few crates lay stacked near by. I opened the front door.   
When it became known I was bankrupt, workers simply dropped their tools and walked away.  
The place was empty save for a small gun, a pop machine in one room a few chairs and a couple waist baskets.   
Buildings were stripped of everything valuable.   
I peeked in all the rooms but saw nothing to help me. I exited out the back door and headed across the street to another long building. It was the same though nothing use to me. A machinegun lay on the ground but I left it.   
From there I decide to head along the edge of the town back in the direction I had come from. I walked along a fence the enclosed a couple trailers. A raptor confronts me just as I pass by. I take her down before she can even scream. I looked around for more, there were a few foundations off to my right a number of unfinished buildings but I did not bother to look around them. I crossed a road. Walking by a couple large boulders I noticed another bus, the wheels were missing. There was a silent PA speaker visible to. Along with another unfinished house, only the rotted wooden frame was standing. I crossed over another part of the road and ventured into a fenced area. There was nothing but empty fuel and oil barrels stacked here.   
I step on to a stretch of road that curved off towards a wall that that had a gate. I thought I saw a tail whip by a boulder close to the wall. Then a raptor stepped into my view. It begins to charge screaming mad. I hit it a couple times it retreats. While I had the upper hand it took it down as it ran away.   
We sealed off the town save for a few crucial gates southward to the low lands, eastward to the power plant and laboratory.  
Approaching the gate I saw a small sing like the one earlier pointing out I needed to head to the operations building. I could see the gate needed a purple key card to gain access to the other side. I tried pushing the gates but they did not budge. There has to be away out of this town. Turning back I headed in the direction of the small park. As I passed by a small hill I notice a drainage pipe. I checked it out. I could crawl through it easy. I ducked into it then after a few steps was on the other side of the wall. But there was a hill to steep to climb and I was also back were I did not want to be.   
Back on other side of the wall again I head towards the park and was crossing a basketball court when I heard a scream from my left. A brown raptor was closing in on me. Quickly aiming for him I fired away sending him back wards end over end.  
Heading through the park I headed to the church. Hmmmm maybe a prier or two will help. As I approached the church I saw a red spotted raptor on the side of the building. My heart jumped. I ran full bore to the church as it began to move. I leaped up the steps, burst through the front doors, and then try to stop as I realize I am about to run into a huge hole in the floor. My momentum, along with trying to put on the breaks caused me to fall forward in to the hole.   
I landed hard on one shoulder. Dust rose up in a thick cloud. Curling up into a fetal position I gripped my left shoulder in pain. I groaned and coughed from the dusty air. "OWE!"   
After a few minutes I sat up and picked up my gun I had dropped. The hole was barely knee high but still. I rotated my shoulder some. It seemed ok. I stepped up out of the whole and looked around. A few pews lay over turned in the main room that I was in now. I walked through a near by archway and walk up a flight of stairs. The second floor only had a few crates then in another room on that floor hidden slightly by a few crates was a linstadt rifle. I left it though. I figure it to be safer to have a more powerful weapon at the ready. I head back down stairs I was about to walk by an office when I notice something blue lying on the desk. I tuned into the office and say it was a card of some kind. The security room? I thought. Forgetting about the weapon I grab the card.  
I exited the church looking out for the raptor. I t was milling about in the park. I head to the right barely glancing at a notice board. I read to names off it though. John Hammond's and Robert Muldoon's. I double-checked the raptor it was still in the park it must have no interest in me. I can live with that.  
I checked out a near by house.  
The bio technicians were compensated for living in exile. High pay luxury housing. Dennis wanted computer time and money. Henry wanted his state of the art entertainments. These were the elite who could have gone anywhere to work; I had to keep them here.  
Hmm all gone home. I thought.  
The house just over the way was the same. The door barely attached to the frame and empty save for a small gun that I did not take.  
I move on crossing the street. I saw a gate on my right but I wanted to see what this card had to offer me. I entered the operations building once more and head for the security door. I swipe the card across the reader and it beeps. The door creeks open an inch. I push it open and step in a small office. I see two clipboards lying on the ground by a black desk. I picked one up reading it.  
EVACUATION ITEMS  
Secure gates.  
Arrange for airlift.  
Get Hammonds front door key from Wu.  
I looked at the second clipboard.  
GATE ACCESS  
John Hammond ALL  
Robert Muldoon North Gate  
Lafontaine  
On the wall to my right is a chart of gates  
A. Henry Wu  
B. North Gate  
C. John Hammond  
D. East Gate  
E. West Gate opens 3/1/93  
F. To be announced  
And next to that was a control panel mounted to the wall. There was a bit of damage but I pressed a few unlit buttons and they beeped bring up information on the monitor. I pressed the button for Henry's gate. His being the only one working. I also noticed that gate locations had lit up. Maybe the gate leading out of town was opened from here? I thought.   
Again I crossed through the town back to the gate. However it was still locked.   
Damn.  
Maybe Wu's place would hold an answer. I followed the concrete wall around until I came to his gate. There was the security pad there but it was fried. I touched the gate. It creaked and opened slightly. I pushed it open to see a white house. I stepped up to the front door opened it and stepped inside.  
Henry Wu was an only child from Ohio. A prodigy, he gained early attention for his undergraduate thesis at MIT.  
On the wooden floor was a phone with no receiver. To my right a TV sat an on shelf with a few videos. Speakers were set up in the ceiling right above me. A small white table sat by double doors another with a rusted up computer by a single door. I stepped over the single door. It lead right out side where I saw a small pool. There was a sign by it but I could not read it.  
I backed in to the house again and went left up a couple steps in to a huge room. There was an archway leading into a bathroom bathroom and then huge open space. A lone book sat along one wall there were no books but there was a revolver of some kind. I picked it up looked it over then dropped it.   
Next I went through the double door and ended up a in a tiny kitchen. An island stove was in the middle of the room cupboards all around. A microwave and a small TV sat on a near by counter. Next to the sink across from me lay a red card. I grabbed. My luck was getting better and better. I exited the kitchen in to a garage. A washer and dry say lifeless in one corner. There was an automatic garage door but it looked shot. I nudge the big garage door it open a ways then got stuck. I ducked through.   
I crossed over the street to Hammond compound. I swiped the red over the reader. There was a chime and the door opened. I pushed the door the rest of the way it smacked against the wall cause two stone statues to topple over and crumble.  
When I came to London I had neither fortune nor connections. Nothing  
I approached the front door and pulled on the nod but it didn't open. It seemed to be locked. I went around back to if there might be another way in. All the lower level windows were sealed up. How ever the back door opened for me.   
Hammonds home was huge. To the right of me was a huge kitchen, and the left a large library of books. A broken latter lay against one of the shelves. Going through the room with the all the books I enter another with a fireplace. A chuck of wall lay on the floor also. I could see clear across to the next room, which also had a fir place. I was noticed the stairway, the middle section was gone. A few crates were set up in the middle of a hallway leading to the back of the house just under were the stairs should have been. I head back around to the library and one of the bookcases caught my eye. I looked funny not set right the others. I touched the wood frame. It moved a tiny bit. Pushing hard I found my self in a tiny room.   
"Secret compartment, ooh aah."  
At first glance it looked empty then I noticed a light blue disk lying on the floor. I picked it up. The InGen logo was on it.  
Some of my personal papers have been transphered to diskette.  
I pocketed it. I went back to the stairway I stepped up the to the spot were the stairs broke away I could not make the jump to the other section but the crates might help out.  
I stepped back down to the floor backed up a few feet stood in front of the crates. I set the Belle shot gun down. Then ran for the crates jumped to one then the other then to the steps. I made it but stated to teeter backwards. I regain control of my balance and stumbled momentarily but was now on second floor. The first thing I saw was a torn poster on the big dipper. The InGen logo was visible on one corner. On a nearby windowsill was a long black metal object. I picked it up. The sudden spark scared me and I ended up dropping it out the window. Then I notice the rocks out side. A puzzled look crossed my face. Ummm ok. The rocks were set up in the shape of the big dipper just like the poster.  
I started looking around the second floor. One room had a huge hole I saw it was the one above the kitchen. Hammond's bedroom was huge. There was a painting covering the entire ceiling. I walked around the huge bed a nightstand sat next to it and under it was a tiny gun. I picked it up looking it over.  
"Ooh ladies model." I dropped it, nah I need more power than this could possibly have.  
I scoped out the huge bathroom next. Sheesh why so much for one person? There was one door I could not enter however. It required a keycard. I went back by the stairs. I knew Hammond's locked room had the answer to getting through that gate it had to but how to get in with out a key? I looked out through the window were the rock formation was. I let the warm midday air wash over me. I closed my eyes trying to think of what I could do.  
Opening my eye I looked down at the rocks again. Something glistened in the sun for a brief moment. No way could it be... I jumped down stairs ran out the back door to the rock farthest from the others. A white key card lay on the ground there. Wow, was my luck good right now. I went inside again the boxes had remained in place mostly I jump on them back up to the second floor. Then went to locked door. I swiped the key across the reader and it chimed. I stepped inside.   
Hammond's private office.  
Bankruptcy! I leaned back against the wall. My whole body shook.  
"Now we're getting somewhere." I looked around the room  
File cabinets lay out on the floor a couple stood in a corner. A map of the island was on the far wall. I walked up to it. Along one side of the map a few location were labeled. Bio Lab, Burroughs, Visitor Center, Flood control, Comm Link.  
Buttons were in a single row along the bottom of the map. I pressed one of them. A small light lit up a spot on the map, the Burroughs, where I was now. Another button lit up a spot were the broken pillions were. Yet another lit up a spot marked labs. The last one got my full attention; it lit up a spot on a mountain called Comm Link.  
"Mountain top station is it then. Last chance." Look back over to a desk with a computer on it. There sat a purple card. I when and grabbed it. I noticed the mug lying on the floor. The InGen logo was printed on it.  
I dropped the mug, it shattered... I let it lay there. We would be leaving soon.  
I also saw a glowing light coming from the computer under the desk. The disk.  
I took the disk and put it in the floppy drive. I then turn on the computer's monitor. I t glowed to life. I accessed the floppy drive using the keyboard. The mouse was gone. A few audio files were stored on the disk. I accessed one. Hammonds brought the scratchy speakers to life.  
"She would not answer me at first. I asked her again."  
"A diary. This is really old. Reads 1951." I listened on.  
"Lord Darley's charity luncheon, a society even, 200 pounds a ticket. A bit of a step up for me, socially. I was seated with a very pleasant young woman. I would gaze at her, at dinner parties. In moments when she was distracted... The hair on her upper lip the way she exhaled after taking a drag from a cigarette... I stammered, I was not certain what I should say. She laughed, though, and seemed charmed. She asked me to call again tomorrow... At 2 a.m. I called again. She had not come home, nor did they know where she was. I didn't leave my name... She would not answer me at first. I asked her again. Partygoers glanced curiously in my direction. Candle light blurred my vision...."  
There was a loud popping sound that spooked me then a phizzing sound and the monitor blew a fuse and died along with the computer. Shoot I wanted to know what the heck was happening. I smacked the monitor disgusted.  
No matter I best be moving on and get out of here. I grabbed the Belle shotgun and made my way back to the gate. I looked around some again as I walked. It's like that Twilight Zone episode where he's in this town with no people? And the guy's really an astronaut?  
I swiped the purple card the purple card along the reader and the gates swung open. I followed the path it was going down hill but I could see it climbing a gain mot too far off. A lot of earth covered the path towards the bottom. Mudslides may have caused it. The path go up hill and that is when I feel the ground move. Not an earthquake but something else. Then roars echo out through the air. I see the tail of an animal appear briefly from behind a boulder. Then the animal came in to view. It was a parasaur. I got closer and closer the ground trembled then I saw them. Two tyrannosaurs were running after the animal. They were hunting together? I watched them attack from some distance away.   
On the plain the heat was extraordinary, like a solid wall.  
The parasaur tried to fight back it attacked the green rex and drew blood. But this was in vain cause the green rex turned and took a single bite from its neck and it went down. Then to my surprise the brown rex turned on the green attacking ferociously. The blood splattered the ground. The green rex butted the brown one knocking it off balance. Then it tore into his attacker. The brown rex was dead in seconds. After it was knocked to the ground it had never stood a chance. I left the area continue down the road before the rex would notice me.  
I continued along the set path ahead of me the area was covered with boulders of various shapes and sizes. Nearing one of the large boulders I see a spotted raptor step out from behind on the left and charge. Two quick shots from the shotgun and it was downed. I noticed a rifle also of to my left I went and grabbed it. A few human skeletal remains lay on the ground not far away. I held the rifle ready on continued along the path. After maybe only 100 feet another raptor appears from behind a boulder. I shot at it. Hit it and it went down. I spot a couple guns lying on the ground. A machine gun and a shotgun. I drop the rifle for the machine gun.  
Hunting dinosaurs can be quit a tricky business. I recommend helicopters if you've got them.  
Not long after I moved on a raptor appears from behind a small boulder. I shoot at it with at it with the machine gun and it flees. I pursued after it. I hear another growl and spot a raptor down hill from me. I chased the fleeing one shooting it dead. There is a scream from behind me along with fast moving footsteps.  
I turned around seeing a raptor right behind me. I barely take time to aim and let loose a number of bullets bring it down right at my feet. I backed away from it and saw the one raptor was still down the hill not paying much attention. I had not even seen this one. Dang was I lucky.  
I continued along the path the ground to my right continued to slope away in to a valley. Soon I came to a spot were the road was gone. A land slide maybe? I didn't dare go down the valley. I hugged the left most edge and made my way around the gap. I get back on path and looking down in to the valley I see another raptor milling about by a huge boulder, and maybe a hundred feet away is a over turned jeep.   
Then I see a huge concrete wall a good ways ahead. The dam. Luck ran out on me now. Another area of the road was out. I would have to descend into the valley. Plus I could already see a raptor among some of the trees. I carefully slide down the hill and tried to run across the valley to the other edge but was spotted. The raptor charged screaming. I down it in a hurry using most of the machineguns ammo. Another moves in I empty the machinegun on it then pull the Belle shotgun out finishing it before it was in striking distance.  
I only had 6 shots left in the gun. I see a small building I can take momentary shelter in. I head for it as yet another raptor attacks I shot at it once and hit it in the chest it fled instantly. I run for the building I tried to scramble up the steep hill but was stumbling and a raptor was waiting for me with amazing speed and feet top spare a raptor leaps from out of no where towards I blindly fired 3 shots and some how all thee shots connected with it killing it just as it was going to strike. I scramble up to the buildings front door. There was a raptor close by one I had hit once before. I fired all 3 remain shots hitting it only once and it survived. I jump into and through the door before it had a chance to retaliate. I stumbled to the ground coming to a stop at the far wall. The Belle was empty s I dumped it but a small 6 shooter was in here. I took it and looked for the one raptor through the broken windows. I bumped a lever of some kind and saw a small door open up. A short cut to the other side maybe? I see the raptor I shoot at it fro inside the building 4 shots and it went down.  
I check outside in the direction I had come I saw nothing. I seemed safe now for me to move on. I went up to the door that I had accidentally opened. I could not see in side it was to high even jumping up and looking did not help I went for the stair case on the far right of the damn they lead to the very top. I saw a box up a couple fights I went and got it bringing it back to the small doorway in the dam. I jumped from the box up into a tiny tunnel. I slowly moved down it I t curved a tiny bit then I saw light only a grid covered the other end. There were however 2 small machineguns here along with human remains.   
I first meet Harold Greenwood in 1992. He was an American, introduced to me as a former Green Beret. He asked a number of questions about the disposition of the InGen technology. Harry claimed to be a friend of my former son-in-law. I liked him, he was confident, dashing.  
I looked at the man's bones a moment thinking.   
He must have been scared. He was wounded. He crawled in hear, maybe loosing blood. I guess he thought he was safe.  
The smell of death began to over power me and I quickly left before I would through up. I never grabbed one of the guns there.   
I climbed the stairway to the top of the dam. What a site. One side I could see clear across the valley from which I had come the other side was nothing but a deep pit. No water at all. I moved along the to p of the dam a few crates lay about nothing more. At the middle two rusted catwalks lay across a small gap. I walk across one looking down at the ground far below to the right.   
As I came to the end of the dam I picked up two handguns lying just at the edge of the concrete. I head up hill stepped around a rail guard and was back on the original path again. I saw a lone raptor stand on a hill a few hundred feet ahead. I fired a warning shot in the air but it had no effect. Instead the animal came after me. Even though he was still some distance away I fired all but three shots at it. Wounded only it kept coming. I fired the 3 last bullets and it fell dead rolling a few times. I dropped the gun and held the full one at the ready. As I got further up the hill the path seemed to even out and curve to the left and there was yet another raptor. It came after me zig zagging so much I missed it more than I hit it. I am firing at point blank rage hitting it but it wont go down. Last shot missed. I panicked. I stood ready then at last possible second I stepped to one side and it tries to stop from passing me but I ram him with a shoulder, we both stumble It got a claw on me cause I felt a lot pain suddenly. Some how I got free of his grip. I ran expecting him to give chase but he didn't. I looked over my shoulder and saw why. It was dead. How I could only guess. Looking at my wound on my side I moved on it was not deep but was a long cut. I held my shirt tight against as I came up to a huge wooden gate. I pushed on the gates and they fell forward. The hinges were rotted off.  
The Helipads  
I followed the path as to went down hill the ground slopped away steeply to the right s a small group of trees were here and there along the slop and a pool of rain water sat calm at the bottom. There were two helipads also visible a ways away I walked until I could see clearly that two huge boulders blocked the initial path. I could not go around them on the left the hill was to steep and boulder to high. I went around the right. I slipped and tumble down the hillside come to a rest at the bottom. This did not help the pain I was feeling right now.   
I had to set the pain aside though. Company was coming and I was not ready at all. The raptor came from behind a large rock I ran wide to the left some as it stopped this gave me a chance I ran wide to the left as it stopped as if to watch me. It ran after me but I was far enough ahead that I made it to the steps of a helipad and raced up them. The Raptor screamed at me. I bounded up them not looking back the steps wiggled a lot as I ran. I tripped off the steps and collapse on the warm concrete.   
I could hear a loud creaking sound followed by what sounded like something falling, then a loud crash. I didn't even look at what happened I was too tired.  
I opened my eyes sat strait up winced in pain grabbed my side. I had fallen asleep. It had been maybe an hour. I got to my feet. I realized now where the crash had come from. The stairs were now lying on their side. Oh man. I though. I looked at the other pad there was no steps to the one at all. I steel bridge did connect them though A few large crates were stacked in corner and a squawk box was there also but I didn't bother with it. I heard a scream. I looked out over the ledge. A red spotted raptor was running this way. I saw its intended tart. A smaller yellow and black striped animal. A raptor, it was another type of raptor. This one was almost like the tiger ones only it was yellow with black stripes and some red on the face.   
I watched as this smaller raptor also charged the red one it plowed through some barrels as it ran. But the bigger red one took this yellow one out in only five second of battle. I watched the red one begins to eat its prey.   
Well I could not stay up here forever I had to get down. The jump would surely kill me. I decided to check the other pad I could a number of guns set up on some crates on the other pad I could use a couple of them for sure. I was gong to step down on the steel bridge when it suddenly gave way. Well I was not get over that way. I climbed atop the crates and jumped over to the other pad. I took all the guns but the smaller 6 piece and the hunting rifle and tossed them over the side so I could get them if needed. I noticed by a small pool of water there was another skeleton of a man. All those men. I thought. This one must have been staked out up here had those guns ready but he still died. How or why I didn't know. How he ended up on the ground was just another question that would go unanswered.  
I still how ever saw no way down. The hill on one side was to far way to make a safe jump to. I glanced at the trailer parked up just of the road. Idea. I aimed the handgun at one of the wood support that held the trailer off the ground. I fire a single shot knock the wooden support out from under it. The trailer creaked but did not fall. I shot again hit the lower right corner of the trailer this time. I wobbled then fell and rolled down the hill crashing up against the concrete support beams of the pad causing it to shake slightly. The trailer just high enough I could safely hope down to it.   
I hopped on to the trailer almost loosing my balance as the trailer shifts from my wait. I look around for a moment. There are now two raptors feasting on the remains of the yellow one. The raptor that had chased me was back by the rock it had been behind and it saw I was down again. I scrambled of the trailer to the main path. I watched for the one raptor but he was not going to come after me it looked like. I then focused on the two feasting on the dead yellow raptor. They acted like I was not even there.   
I ran up to a third helipad. There was a phone there but it was not operative either. A huge wall with a large locked wooden gates kept me from going any further. Huge crates were stacked along the left side of the gates. A small shed sat on the other end of the gates. There were no boxes on the ground I was not going back to get one of those barrels either.  
I looked up at the helipad and was surprised to see a few crates tucked up along the concrete beams. I fired a shot from the handgun knocking two of them down. I threw the gun aside a grabbed one of the crates and placed it along the edge of the larger ones. I bounded up the crates till I was atop the wall. I looked down the other side a boulder was right there for me to use. I hopped down it. As I did I thought I heard a tyrannosaur roaring.  
  
  
The Lab  
I spot a supply box on the wall now behind me. A hunting rifle and a handgun sat in it. I took the handgun I already had a rifle on me. A roar cut through the silent air. It was a tyrannosaur and it was not too far away. I held the hunting rifle ready not that it would do me any good. I followed the road around a slight bend then it went down hill were I saw a tyrannosaur eating a dead triceratops. I stepped off the road and walked among some trees attempting to keep a distance. The rex didn't ever seem to know I was there. I passed by him watching him eat some. It tore away ragged chunks of flesh from the dead animal I turned away walking calmly up to a bus and huge steel fence and gate. I suply box had a small gun handy but I left it be. I inspected the fence for a few minutes I saw no way through, the gates were shut tight. On one end the hill was too steep to climb on the other the ground fell away sharply. The keypad was fried so even if I found a key it would not help. On the left side of the bus though was a numeric pad. I pressed a couple buttons and they beeped. It worked okay it seemed. But what would the code be. Then I saw it on a sign facing away from me. 1018 it showed. It must be the code for the door. I punched a few numbers till the pad gave me an error beep then tried the numbers. I got the error beep again. Okay, I thought. Lets try it backwards. A chime sounded and the steel gates opened. I slumped back up against the side of the bus with a sigh of relief. The driver side mirror moved then fell to the ground with a clang. I passed through the gates. I then realized I only had the hunting rifle. I must have dropped the handgun some place up by the rex and didn't even know it.  
I could see a small white concrete building a trailer parked next to it and a number of long containers. One container lay angled up onto another. Why I didn't know. I noticed a dock off to the far left up ahead ways to, and another set of steel gates to off to the right that seemed to lead up a hill. There was Vertical tank of some kind also in the area. The InGen logo was faded but visible.  
The main harbor for Site B.  
I spotted a raptor moving among the containers. I held my rifle ready for it. I walked up to the end of the road to where it spread out into a huge lot. Keeping to the asphalt edge I watched for the raptor. I walked by a few guardrails. Then round a corner following a few more passing by a large crate and then standing in front of the containers. The raptor sees me now and charges from in between some of the containers I fired to shots to the head and it went down.   
I checked out one of the nearest wooden docks to me next. The water level was greatly deteriorated in this area. I stopped were the dock was destroyed. The last twenty feet or so of the dock had broken away leaving a large gap. I saw among the crates a Machine gun so I grabbed it. I suddenly heard an odd noise something crashing against metal. Looking back down the dock I though I saw the trailer move slightly. I went back to investigate. I moved down a row of containers see a handgun on the ground but I left it be.  
The smells of salt water and gasoline.  
I saw the source of the commotion. A raptor lay dead in between the trailer and the white building. The trailer not sat cockeyed some. I guess this guy had knocked himself out cold some how. I saw a Belle shotgun lying by some barrels so took it and left the rifle. I went over to the other gate next. The numeric pad was shot and there was no visible code anyway, however the keycard reader was active and needed a green card. I would have to keep an eye out for it.  
Headed over to a rusted up crane looking around further away was a white shack a huge brick building and two huge structures that looked to be war houses.   
They never expected this; Hammond thought this would be here forever.   
I ventured down another wooden dock stopping at the edge I study a grounded bout stuck on some rocks over by some concrete docks a ways away.  
The docks were the lifeblood of Site B. Amber, Synthetic eggshell, livestock came from all over the Pacific Rim.  
Turning back I spot a raptor up by the white shack. It saw me also I head back down the dock as the raptor starts for me. I take it down in three shots. I was heading in the direction of the shack so I decided to take a look through it. Both doors were locked, what was once a window was now boarded up by two by fours. One of them lay on the ground. Using the rifle I smacked at the two by fours until one fell free followed by another. I set the shotgun against the wall then climbed through in to the small building. A few crates were stacked in the corner. I pulled a crate out of the way and found a machine gun I grabbed it up then I opened a door the just lead in to a bathroom. I almost missed a card sitting atop the toilet. It was a yellow. Probably for one of the other buildings in the area.  
I left the shack and walked up to the building done in huge tan bricks. I could see right away it required a yellow key card for access the card I had just found. I held the key up to the reader and the door chimed and I entered.   
I entered in to the main lobby of the building a receptionist desk was directly in front of me a huge smudged InGen logo was on the wall directly behind the desk. I decided to look around for anything interesting. I head to the left first passing by the desk in a small hallway. I looked in the first door I saw. I t was a small meeting room a long desk a few chairs and a board which some information stood at on end.   
Looks like the contents of a warehouse?  
I checked out the board the righting was almost entirely unreadable there were some kind of small signs stuck to the board the distinguished some of the types of supplies shipped or received, dinosaur, food, ect.  
As I left the room I heard a growl loud and close by, then a terrifying roar. Then silence. I open a door that revealed a phernase. A roar echoed again and now the ground shook. A tyrannosaur was moving around outside. It looked in another room but there was nothing to see. The roars continued, it was after something maybe? The last door at the end of the hall was marked EXIT. I decided against leaving that way just yet.  
I walked back to the other end of the building. The roaring seaced. The rooms on this end were empty save for a small over turned desk. A flight of stairs led up to the next floor. I went up them.   
Two German technicians were accused of conspiring to walk out with crucial research materials.  
I began to explore the second floor of the building now.  
They planned to breach the main computer vault and remove some of the data stored there. No proof was ever found.  
I began looking through rooms. I found a message board in one room with a message written on it.  
David, card is in the Atlantic, good luck.   
"Amateurs."  
Nothing more to see on the second floor I left the building the same way I entered. I decided to take a look through the two warehouses.  
I turned around a corner of the building heading for one of the huge warehouses only to stop dead in my tracks. A huge brown tail swung slowly before me just past the end of the building. The brown and black tail was all I could see. I could hear the sound of tearing flesh and crunching bones. The tyrannosaur was eating something.   
I ran over to the closest warehouse hoping it would see me.  
As I entered though the huge door way I saw a letter B above the entrance.  
It's like a scene from the end of the world.  
I looked back to see what the tyrannosaur was feeding on. It was a stegosaur. The tyrannosaur tugged and pulled at the carcass. I looked back down through the warehouse the to the end were another large door was. Seeing as how I left the Belle shotgun I had before I grabbed another that sat atop a crate a couple more lay hand should I need them. I walked to the other end of the building then out side. I head to a ledge maybe 50 yard away. It was steep and ran a good ways in both directions the concrete docks were not far away. I head for them.  
The docks were connected making an E shape. Down one the along the first of them was nothing. I listened to the ocean a moment and looked at the grounded boat. I by passed the dock leading to the boat and went to the last one. A few crate were there but nothing among them. I checked out the boat from this new angel. To bad it was not sea worthy for me.  
Far out to see we would sometimes glimpse the U.S. Cost Guard units assigned to observe our activity.  
I went around and up to the boat now. There was a gate the hung open slightly just out of my reach. Using the machine-gun I had I blasted the gate inward a few feet. Then safely jumped on to the gate then on to the boat.  
The Emily was a tug for bringing in the bigger freighter. Occasionally, we took it out to observe specimens from offshore or to sweep the tide for traces of our operation.  
The first things to catch my eye were the two mounted guns on either side of the boat. Both of which were fully loaded.   
It was scuttled in 1989, a quarantine measure soon after I gave my testimony.  
Among a few crates was heavy-duty gun I picked it but slipped due to the angle the boat lay at and lost the gun over the side. I took the shotgun again. I decided to head back to land and look for the key that would get me passed the other gate. I entered warehouse B again but I was unable to leave through the other end. The tyrannosaur was right there feasting on his meal he would most certainly see me and come after me. I backtracked and went to the other warehouse. An A was on the door above it. I walked right to the end and out that door then slowly.   
From there I made a wide half circle past the tyrannosaur. Entered a small area of trees and used them to help conceal myself from its view as much as possible. Soon I passed by a useless pickup and then the large building again. I passed by the wood shack. As I jumped a fallen tree I noticed the name painted on the container that was angled up on to one of the other containers.  
Atlantic.  
The card it must be in there? I could only hope it the card I needed. I approached the container as a raptor stepped in to view. Without think I blast the animal spinning it around and to the ground dead. I began to look for away up the container. I walked around a number of the containers but saw no way up them, no latter or anything.  
I went back up by the trailer I looked at the raptor who how mysteriously died then back up at the Atlantic. I anger I plaster the trailer with a spray of machine gun fir. It wobbled then toppled over crushing the raptor. I saw a small pool of blood form. I calmed down and study my surrounds a bit more. The white building, a steel roof held up only by four wooden polls, a bus and then the containers. All of which were in a close proximity of each other then I realized how I could get to the container. I needed away up to the roof of the white building. And the solution was looking me right in the face now. Crates of varying size were stacked right up against the building. I took one of the smaller crates and then stepped up onto another one and set the crate I on the top of one of the longer crates there. From there I jumped to the roof of the building. I moved to the edge and hoped on the steel roof. Then to the bus. I walked along a wood plank to a container and then hoped across two other until I was next to the Atlantic. I stepped off a container door that lay on top of the last one and it fell to the ground banging against one of the containers. I looked down inside the Atlantic. I at first did not see anything. Then something simmered in the small pool of water that had collected in the container. I climbed down the container and digging around in the dark I found something at the bottom. Holding it up to the light I saw it was indeed a green card. I dried it off and scrambled out of the container and hoped down to the ground and went up to the other gate. I put the key up to the reader and the doors opened.  
I proceeded up the path now only holding the shotgun with me. This new path led up a hill. One side was growing steeper as I walked and it lead back down to the Harbor area while on the right a steep hill was covered in dense trees. I walked a good ways before I suddenly heard footsteps. Looking back I saw a raptor coming down the hill from behind some trees. I t screamed and charged head on. I smiled and pumped two rounds from the shots gun into his head dropping him.  
I continued along the path. Shortly the path began to level out and I saw a triceratops standing out in the roadway grunting at something. Then I saw a raptor running around the triceratops the triceratops followed it moves. This little fight was right in my path I moved off to the right out into a forested area and snuck by as a fight began. I then spotted two other raptors deeper into the forest they were not interested in the fight it looked. I moved on unnoticed. I moved away through the forest edge before returning to the main path again.  
As I stepped back on the road I saw building in the distance. Three of them.   
The main laboratory and administrative buildings. This was where we made our discovery, where the real magic trick happened. When they come to dig up our secrets, they will come here.  
The path angled down hill again slightly and I walked until I stood in the courtyard and there I could clearly see all three buildings.  
Site B was fully centralized and computer controlled, the same design that became the Achilles' heel of Jurassic Park.  
To my right was an empty parking lot save for one shot looking pickup. And to make things worse the doors on all thee of the building were locked.  
I walked around them each once looking for way in but the doors were all locked. One building required a red card while the other two needed a purple one. I circled around the building called the BIOLABORATORY. I almost missed a way inside side but I saw it now. A window that was just above a dumpster on the backside of the building had once been boarded up but that board was loose.  
Getting on top of the dumpster with the help a nearby crate I knocked the board out of the frame with the shotgun. I fell with a thud onto a table just under the window. I climbed down into the room  
IT was strange to move from the field, the hot sun, dirt on one's trouser cuffs, into the cool sterile darkness of the lab.  
Leaving this room I entered a hallway.   
The sharp tang of the preservative chemicals. The coolness and hush of the sterile chamber.  
I looked in a couple of the rooms. Nothing but chairs and huge tables. I checked out a room on the left side at the end of the hall. In it were a desk and a computer that sat on the floor. There was something purple lying just behind the computer to. I looked closer and saw it was a purple card. I picked it up. I went back in to the main hall and tested the card on one of the doors. It worked the door leading to the courtyard opened. I stayed in the building I wanted to see if I could find anything worthwhile in here. I walked by an elevator through a pair of doors. The revealed a stair way to the second floor of the building.  
I went left once I was on the second floor I entered a room with odd-looking equipment, microscopes and other weird looking stuff. In yet another room was a number of steel containers with a few remnants of straw in them. Incubators for the eggs they grew. An unused machinegun lay by one of the first incubators but I left it.  
I went back the rooms passed a wash station into another large room with counters and sinks and more dusty equipment.  
"So this is all there was? Looks like a freshman science lab."  
I saw a couple doors along right wall of the room I looked in one.  
The centrifuge whirred night and day. The slow alchemy of genetic testing.   
Some odd looking equipment lined the walls and sat on tables. It was the same in the second room. I saw no reason more to stay here so head other to the other building that required the use of a purple pass card.  
The raptor preened itself. Unaware that is was not the sovereign ruler of this earth.  
I help up the key to the reader and it chimed and the door opened I pushed it the rest of the way stepping into the new building.  
Heart of an empire. I thought. A lost world.  
The first floor of this building gave me nothing. Empty offices and cubicles. So I set up the stairs to the second floor. I began looking through the doors in to useless rooms. One set of double doors however would not open for me and I could tell the door was not locked either. I hit the door with my shoulder budging a tiny bit. I tried bashing it with a foot but that did no good either. I raised my shotgun and pointed it at the door.   
Round after round blasted the door wood splintered the door jerked the sound of the shots echoed through the small hall. I felt like a postal worker gone mad. The last round-fired dust hung in the air. I dropped the gun and pushed the door till it stopped again I should that it had been a couple chairs that had been blocking the way. To my dismay I had used all the guns ammo for nothing the there was a conference table in the center of the room but that was it. A skylight was above casting a shadow across the room.  
I stepped away and checked out the last room on the second floor. The initial room was empty, a waiting room. I went to the door on the left it, led to an office. First impressions I guessed it to be Hammonds office.  
"Come on Hammond. It's your office. Gotta be something here."  
And there was. Lying on the floor was a clipboard with a legal pad on it and a code written down. I picked it up and when I bent down I saw a gun lying on the floor. I picked it up and put in my belt just incase I might need it. I study the code 526327. I put in my head for use later should I find it handy. I looked at the computer monitor on the desk but it was dark. I saw one last door I opened it was just a bathroom, but I as I turned around to leave a small red card grabbed my full attention.   
I took it from the floor.  
Now it was time to see what the last building had to offer. Hopefully a way outta here?  
I left the building heading for the last one.   
I swiped the key along the reader and it chime and I entered the building. Down the small hall was a door requiring a numeric number to gain access. The code from Hammond's office probably I would find out in a moment. I went up the stairs just to my right first.  
Wait... if the data is still here, I could conceivably be a very rich girl. All it takes is a modem...  
I started looking through the rooms. Nothing much to see lots of papers tacked to the walls with technical babble I could not understand.   
We worked long into the night. Feeling at times as if the whole of the earth had fallen away outside, leaving only the darkness, the work, the endless questioning into the past.  
In one room though was a message board with some writing on it.   
Two months...There were also a number of marks indicating days that had gone by and a handprint smudge in one corner. I could only guess at whom it may have come from. An InGen employee left behind in the rush to escape the hurricane? Maybe? A member of the hunting party from a year ago? Could very well have been? Then upon closer inspection I realized that it had all been done in blood.   
I left that room. And passed a computer sitting in the hallway to the last couple rooms. The last room on the left had a few old movie posters. And an odd looking club or something sat against the wall.  
I still believe Nedry left himself a back wall, something about the hobbits or god knows what.  
I went back to the first floor. Time to see if the code I found could get me passed the door there. Thinking for a moment I remembered to code and punched it in.   
526327.  
With a beep the door swung open a ways. I pushed it open the rest of the way revealing a huge steel door. A blue key card lay on the floor just under the keycard reader, which was also blue. There was a counter along the wall with phone but it was no good. On the right was a door; I took a quick look inside the room. Nothing more than technical read outs and a junk computer on a table.  
"Nerd central."   
I went back up to the huge steel door and took the key from off the floor and held it up to the reader. With a chime the huge doors opened to a room filled with large dark monitors and a huge odd looking red contraption sat in the middle of the floor. Consoles also sat mounted along three of the walls. I looked at a sticker on the red thing. It read CRAY Technologies. This was a Cray computer. It sure didn't look like a computer to me but that is what it was. In the center was a was a huge red tube going from the ceiling down till about a foot from the ground were it expanded outwards a foot then to the ground. The room was dead silent. I pressed a button on a couple of the wall consoles but they did nothing in response. I looked as a crudely done sing on one wall.  
CRAY Start up. Bellow was a series of colors. Red, Orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, and last purple. The consoles on the wall each had one of those colors. Seeing as how red was marked first I went and tried the consol with the red light. Nothing happened. It was then I saw a lever hidden slightly by the huge door. I pulled u on the lever.   
I was startled by the sudden noise. There was a loud humming sound and the consol that had the red light began flashing. I went to it again a pressed the button. All the monitors in the room came to life.   
It was in the last days of genetic recovery, and at this point nothing was certain. Was the DNA there? Could we bring is back, up the well?  
Orange. The monitors began displaying more information than I could read.  
It was three a.m. The room was strewn with soda cans. For the hundredth time, we ran the extraction sequence.  
Yellow...  
Dennis? What are we looking at here?  
Green...  
All my life I had waited for something great, something extraordinary.  
Light blue...  
As Nedry typed, the world seemed to hold its breath. For a moment, we stood at the turning point between two great planetary eras: the million-year reign of man, and the age of the dinosaurs.  
Dark blue...  
And right then it opened up. The code read true. The barrier of time was for an instant, opened. Nedry and I stared into the monitor, strait back through 65 thousand centuries.  
Purple. The monitors suddenly stopped displaying information. Only the InGen logo displayed now. This was all very interesting to me but it was not helping me find away out of here. Suddenly an automated female voice spoke.  
"Activating Systems... Satellite uplink connected. Local transmitter down... attempting connection to mountain top facility."  
This mountaintop was the place I needed to go I was now sure of it. I left the computer building. Back past the administrative building to a concrete wall that had a couple gates on it. I should have checked this place first but I had not really noticed it. One gate was looked up tight. I noticed a mounted gun on the ground by the other one. All these weapons of the hunters fell to the mercy of the island. This gate opened at the touch. I swung the gate wide and almost jumped out of my skin at the site of the raptor. It did not notice me right away it was gnawing on a bone. But when it did realize I was there it screamed and charged me. I fumbled for the gun from my belt and fired every shot at the animal even after it went down.   
I let the gun fall from my hand.  
I looked around a moment I appeared to be in a pen of some kind? A pool of rainwater was sitting still at one side. An air duct or something sat at an angle on the left and a steel door was on the far wall. It was locked though. Using the air duct I climbed up to the top of the wall.   
I looked around from there. Below me was a dirt walkway, and another pen also. I was going to hold on to some wire that was loose but when I touched the wire I was zapped the jolt knocked off my feet and down in between the pens.  
I rubbed my hand as I sat back up. I got to my feet and pushed open the door that lead to the second pen. There was nothing there other than another chunk of air duct. I walked around a corner and pushed open another. This one lead to the outside. Dense forest spread out down a valley.  
The Assent: Part 1  
I looked up into the shy. It was maybe four or five now saw on my right a couple weapons by a storage box. I picked up a shotgun and a rifle carrying toxic darts. I held the shotgun at the ready and moved on down a small incline trees towering over me.   
The forest smelled of wet leaves, damp earth.  
I walked through the trees the ground sloping away slightly until I came to a small drop only maybe five feet. But from there I could see an albertosaur moving a 100 yards away among the trees. I lipped down the drop and hid for a moment behind a tree.  
When I was little I dreamed of a time when the entire world was covered by an ancient first-growth forest. Great hunters stalked in the cool darkness, among silent, huge columnar tree, oaks, and sequoias.  
I watched it for a moment then when it was looking else where I ran for another tree. The albertosaur was hanging around the right side of the valley. So each time the animal was looking elsewhere I ran for the next closets tree then stopped there waiting the animal out. I continued doing this for a good few minutes until I came to another small drop off.   
I watched the albertosaur again as it turned away from me I scrambled over a couple bumps in the ground then down the drop off. The albertosaur never saw me. However a raptor did. I ran for a few boulders sitting in a clearing at the center of the valley firing at the raptor as I went. I brought it down by the time I was at the huge rocks and I only had 3 shots left. I spotted an M 14 lying among the rocks along with more human remains. I was going to pick it up when I heard a blood-curdling roar. Looking back I saw the albertosaur standing at the edge of the drop off. The gunfire had attracted it. It roared then jumped down to the ground and charged. I fired the three remaining shots of the shotgun then grabbed the M 14 as it got closer. The roaring was intense and close I had the rocks to keep me away from him. There was no way I was going to out run him; I was going to have to bring it down here and now. I ran around the boulders trying to get a clean shot at the animal. Every chance I had I fired at the head. I felt I missed more than I hit it due to the fact I had nil time to aim.   
I turned to run around a rock again as the albertosaur charged roaring. I turned and the barrel of the gun nagged a chuck of the rock and I lost it. I ran away anyway I would try grabbed it again if I could. I turned back watching the albertosaur. It hung at the spot were I had lost my gun for a moment then looked at me, roared, and came for me.   
I ran around another rock getting away from it and went after the M 14 again. The albertosaur roared. It was getting very aggravated. I picked up the gun again as the albertosaur stopped behind one of the boulders. In the moment I fired non-stop at it head. In surprise the animal flinched, shacking its head and backing away but it dropped finally crashing to the ground creating a huge cloud of dust.  
I starred at the animal for a minute then the gun, four shots left out of twenty. I moved away running along the valley through the trees until I can to another stepper drop off. I could see a raptor along the right side of the valley standing on a hill. I moved to left and slid down to the next section. I then saw a second raptor in the same area of the other one.   
Sticking to the left side of the valley I moved on but I spotted a lone raptor milling around some boulders 50 yards ahead. I have to face him or risk crossing the valley to face the two and him. I moved until the animal realized I was there then it charge roaring. I fired all four shot killing it. I get up to the boulder were the raptor had been and am surprised by the appearance of a raptor and the another one appears both coming at me full speed and screaming. I backed away as fast as I could grabbing for the toxic rifle off my shoulder. I barely managed to pull it out before they were right on me. Fired two point blank shots connect with each raptor send a spray of blood across the ground. Both animals dropped instantly.   
I spotted two handguns by the boulder along with a few more human remains. I only took one I was going to keep the rifle for an emergency situation. Then I again walked along the valley keeping to the left side. Two more raptors raptor came into view after a short ways. By the time I was maybe fifty yards away one attacked. I held the handgun following it. I fired two clean shots to the head bring it down. Now the other moved in. I aimed for fired 3 shots bring it down before it was even close to me.  
I moved on as the ground began to rise slightly ahead of me. I could hear the faint sound of waves crashing. It grew louder and louder.  
I can smell the ocean. And then when I reached a point were the ground leveled out again I could see the open ocean. I moved towards the ledge and found a heavy-duty weapon witch I took over the handgun. I stopped at the cliff edge looking out over the ocean. Nothing as far as the eye could see. No boats, no planes. Waist no more time I moved along the cliff edge keeping an eye out for raptors. Soon I saw a stegosaur it was making agitated noises for some reason. I soon saw why, two raptors were circling the animal. I tried to move unnoticed but one the raptors saw me and decided I was an easier target. Wrong, oh so very wrong. I pumped its head full of lead before it was even near me. The second raptor was still trying to figure out how to attack the stegosaur so I tried getting by again but then it to decide to come after me. The raptor charged dead on for me. It leaped into the air maybe only 15 feet away and I fired away at the animal blood splattered as the animal remained in the air. I stopped firing as the animal sailed overhead and turned to watch as it fell down to the ocean below.   
Before I moved on I spotted the stegosaur. It was looking at the dead raptor. Then it turned to look at me. I turned away moving on I spotted more raptors maybe 100 yards away so I began moving off to the right the path was going in that direction anyway.   
"Dinosaur park... what a great idea!"  
I walked into another small valley. I stood atop a point just before the ground sloped away into the valley. I could see a yellow animal moving around through the trees. I waited until I got a better look then realized it was a raptor a yellow one. Just like that one I had seen by the helipads. I had no choice I began making my way down. It was then I saw another one. The first one charge after me up the hill I fired at its head and it toppled backwards rolling back down the hill. Then the other tired for me it ran up the hill roaring and I sent it back down.   
On level ground now I could see the ground rising high on the left and right boulders all over the place. I stayed to the right most edge. And was saddened by what I saw. Another albertosaur was moving around across from me. I stayed by a boulder out of it views then when it appeared to be looking the other way I ran for another boulder.   
A deep roar sounded. It knew I was there. I could hear the sound of footsteps. I suddenly decided to make a run for it back in the direction I had come from. I ran to the first of the boulders and climbed it as the albertosaur approached me. I was now at a safe height from him. The animal was highly aggravated it butted the boulder causing it to vibrate. I fired small burst at the dinosaur's head. The animal backed away for a moment then stepped off to one side and climbed up the hillside. When the head came into view again I fired away. The animal stumbled the dropped from my view again.   
Silence.  
I peered of the edge of the rock. The albertosaur lay lifeless below me. I slip back down from the rock and moved along, I had just under half the ammo left in the gun. The ground was choppy around here. Bumps and hills all over the place. I then saw two more yellow raptors standing by a tree. The ground was so hilly that I lost them both when the moved. I could not se them at all or hear them. I held the gun ready for them.   
A raptor bursts into view over a hill only feet from me. I fire away at it sending it backwards. The other suddenly appears and I shoot at it sending spinning to the ground. There were no other raptors in the area it looked so I quickly moved on. The ground was going uphill again and I soon saw a strange structure up head.  
I passed by a few more trees the stood out in the open and studied the structure. It was some kind of stairs. Made entirely of brick it stretched maybe six flights. I climbed up the first set of stairs and as I stepped off a chunk of wall fell forward almost crushing my feet. What the heck I had touched nothing. As I climbed to the next section I looked at a head made of stone mounted to the fall above me. Maybe two or three steps up the stone head suddenly dislodged from the wall and began to fall down the steps I backed away just as the head crashed to the ground. I took a second set of steps that were broken and had no stone head to head. I moved safely up two sections. Then as I step way from the steps another wall falls at my feet. I made it over some more broken stairs and then was at the top. I looked back down from where I had come. These stairs were a death trap.   
I followed a dirt path. I could see chunks of what once must have been buildings. Stone pillars stood nearby by. There was one building still standing, the other lay crumbled around it. I headed for the building still standing.  
The buildings followed a scheme I only vaguely understood, marking seasons, the lunar year and the movements of the stars.  
I entered the building looking around it. The stone had intricate designs all over the ceiling walls and pillars. I section of the ceiling lay on the ground leaving a deep hole in the ceiling. In one corner of the building was an odd looking gun. I was about to take a closer look when a raptor appeared. As it was going to enter the building I fired on it sending it backwards down a small hill.  
I left that building moving through the mess of decayed buildings. Suddenly from behind a wall a raptor attacked. I blasted backwards blood splattering. My ammo was running low. I moved on towards another building still standing. AS I entered it I thought I saw another raptor moving around some walls back outside. It did not see to see me though. I stood in the center of the building. And then looked out wards towards a number of stone polls that saw in rows of 4 outside. Beyond that was a path headed up hill. And I could just make out the top of another building. There I saw a raptor. It was walking around the stone polls. I stepped up the edge of the building and brought it down. The ammo was gone now I only had the single toxic dart.  
All looked clear so I bolted up to the path.  
The ground suddenly shook as I made my way up the hill towards the large building. Then I saw it. It was huge. A tyrannosaur. Huge, brown and black marked. The tyrannosaur looked left then right. Then it came after me. I figured do or die. I ran in the direction of the tyrannosaur. The sound of its footsteps and roars grew louder by the second. Then I some how ran right by him. The huge head swung down right by me. I ran the tyrannosaurs bulk kept it from stopping right away as it ran down the hill by the time it had totally turned around again I was racing up the steps of the building.   
Half way up a huge stone head suddenly toppled over. It crashed down the stairs after me. Jumped off to one side as it crashed on the step I had just been on. Looking back as it fell I saw the monster tyrannosaur standing by the steps. I thought a moment that the stone head might nail him. But at the last second the tyrannosaur stepped out of the way watching the stone head come to a rest before turning back to look at me. The tyrannosaur cocked it head as it locked at me then roared so loud I had to cover my ears. It looked as if it was going to try climbing up the steps after me but it was hesitant about it. I stood there some time just watching the animal looking up at me. I then pulled out the toxic rifle. If I didn't do something I could be trapped up here for a long time.   
I am for the neck. When I had a clear shot I fired the last dart. It stuck deep into the hide of the animal. Blood streamed freely for a moment then stopped. The tyrannosaur was still standing the single dart had not been enough to drop it.  
I looked around on the floor. There was nothing even remotely close to a weapon against the beast. I backed away out of the tyrannosaurs view. The roars intensified for a moment. I dropped down on section of the building. Maybe I could loose him by staying out of its line of sight. I peered around one corner and watched the tyrannosaur to me delight the animal had seemed to have already forgotten about me cause it was now walking away down the path towards the ruins.   
With this window of opportunity I got back down to the ground and ran on up the rocky path. I was sure I was getting closer to this communications link station. I was at the beginnings of a mountain. I walked up to a make shift bridge. A single stone pillar lay across a deep drop. The center was gone from the bridge but it could still be used. I ran across the first half and as I jumped to the other section it gave way crashing to the ground. I looked down once on the other side at the chunks of the pillar as they slid to a stop at the bottom.  
I continued on up the path and it soon leveled out again the trees grew think again on one side while he ground sloped sharply on the other.  
The Assent: Part 2  
I walked no more than 10 feet onto grass when I saw a raptor coming for me. I had no weapon on hand so I did the only thing I could I stepped off to the left side and ran and stumbled down the hill side I ran faster than I should have, tree branches wiping by me. I could not look back to see if the raptor was still following me. I had to watch were I was going. It seemed to take forever but soon I came to the bottom. I leaned up against a tree looking back up the hillside, no raptor in site.  
I began walking again. I stuck to a rocky area. Trees made it somewhat hard to see. Soon I could see clear again I say a lone raptor moving among some boulders a supply box was in the area but I was not going to risk it. I could also see a stonewall standing out away back up hill. A raptor was standing there to.   
I moved on with no problems the trees thinned out and then there were none and I was now looking at a rock wall. Small boulders made odd shaped steps but with some effort I crossed over them and found two nice weapons laying the ground. A handgun and a machinegun. I held the handgun at the ready.  
I moved over a small rise and another small forest stretched out before me clocked in a low fog. I could also see a raptor moving among. Then I spot a second one. I had no choice it looked but to face them.   
I emptied the handgun in to the hide of one the raptors it moved so bloody fast I could not get a clean shot. However, I took the remaining one out clean with the machinegun. Now I looked around some from where I stood it looked as if I could go almost in any direction from here. The most obvious answer was up. So I moved up hill again in another direction. I made my up the hill and managed to find a Belle shotgun. I picked it up. I moved on not expecting anything then all of a sudden a raptor burst in to view over small hill right in front of me. I pump it gaping mouth full of lead. Another raptor appears but this one fled as it saw its hunting partner fall. I watched it retreat down into a small gorge that led back a ways towards where I had come from.  
I continued not worried about the one that had run off. I came to a short path that lead right around to a bridge which was just a stonewall placed across a steep drop. I could then see another bridge made of wood a ways off to my right from there. As I got closer I could see it was badly damaged. Most of the boards were missing. I carefully crossed one of the wood beams to the other side never looking down.   
On the other side I followed a path and found an M 14. I ditched the almost empty machinegun. I left the path entering into another area of dense trees and oddly shaped ground. Moving up a hill I spot two more raptors moving among some trees. I held the gun up and fired one shot at the closest raptor. I hit it and it turned to run but I fired a couple more times bring it down. The other looks at it now dead companion the to me. I t screams and charges I shoot it down at about 15 feet away from me. I had nine shots left.   
I could see stone polls a way up head atop a hill. Beyond that was what appeared to be a start of a mountain trail I could make out just barely a zig zagging path. And two raptors stood along the rocky path a ways up it. I approached the stone polls and brushed up against one and it toppled over. A sawhorse say near buy and two shotguns lay next to it. I stood by the sawhorse and carefully aim the M 14 at the head of one of the raptors. It was well over fifty yards away. I fired one shot connecting with the raptor. It stumbled in surprise then backed away from view. I climbed up to the start of the path and made my way towards them.   
As I climbed the path one of the raptors charges me. I shoot it down leaving me 3 shot left in the M 14. The other raptor made a move. I hit twice and miss the last shot. I pulled the Belle from my shoulder and pump 3 rounds into it killing it.  
I ran back down and picked up one of the shots guns by the sawhorse then proceeded back up the path.  
I continued along the rocky path. After a turn I came to a long stretch angling up and two raptors stood atop a stone slab. One of the raptors left for reasons unknown. It took off down the side of the mountain. The other stayed and watched me for a moment. Then as it was going to moved I fired a number of shots at the raptor until I only had 3 left in the shotgun. I climbed around the stone slab on the left side and continued up the path and it turned left.  
Come up to some boulders I could see they blocked the main path some but they would be simple to get over. I hoped atop one then jumped over to another. I jumped then to a third boulder and heard a scream coming from behind me I looked up and saw a raptor jumping down from above just behind me. It landed in a small crevasse by one of the boulders then another raptor jumped from above landing atop one of the boulders. I fired the three remaining shots at that one and it fled.   
I then ran away. The other raptor did not give chase.  
I walked on checking behind me once then I turned up the path to the right. I found myself looking at an area to high to jump over and there was no sure footing to climb. The path rose up almost to my neck. I looked around for another way over I spotted a handgun and a hunting rifle. Then after I picked up the hunting rifle I saw a few boxes nestled high above on a ledge. I fired a few rounds knocking the boxes to the ground nearby. I then dumped the hunting rifle and picked up the handgun and tossed it up over the edge so I could grab it in a minute.  
I took the lightest of the boxes and dragged it up to the edge. From there I jumped onto the box and up onto the path picking up the handgun as I went. I walked up the path with no problems and found a nice automatic weapon, which I took in place of both the Belle and handgun.   
Rounding another bend I soon came to a large wood bridge. I began to cross it when I heard the sound of rock hitting rock. Looking up I saw a raptor jumping on towards me. It lands on the ground then steps way from me as if checking me over. I raised the weapon ready to fire when yet another made a jump for me. This one though ended up slipping down below the bridge. I knew it was not going to get to me then. The other one made move. Raised my gun to fire. Then to unexpected surprise the bridge moved out from under me. The raptor below me now had some how bashed it loose. This startled the on coming raptor and it ended up toppling down below the bridge to. The raptors screamed and hissed in anger. I stepped up to the edge of the bridge causing it to return back to it original resting position. I moved away listening to the screams of the raptors  
I moved on the path turning up the right now. The shortly it went left again. I could see a beat up jeep resting on the edge of the path and a wood bridge that was missing most of the wood planks. I was growing tired some I had been running and walking the whole day. They shy was beginning to darken some what to it would be dark in a matter of hours. I sat on the bumper of the jeep. It shifted slightly then stopped.   
The wind blew slowly; the air was cold up here.  
For only five or ten minutes I sat there looking strait ahead at black rock. Then I decided it was time to move again. I got up and the weight shifted on the jeep and it toppled end over end down the mountain. The sounds of metal banging on rock echoed. The jeep bounced a couple times along the path I had been traveling then rolled away down the mountainside. I watched it until it came to a rest.  
That would not be the best way to get down. I thought. I approached the little damaged wooden bridge.  
October 1997. The InGen Corporation is taken out of my hands by a vote of the board of directors. My nephew dispatches his team.  
Only a phew boards that sat in the middle of the bridge were still in tacked. Boards on the far end and closest end to me were gone. I made a judgment call then ran jumping to the center then to the other side.  
With that little insignificant obstacle behind me I continued on. As the path began to grown wider I could see up ahead an area were there was a steep ledge maybe 10 plus feet high. A couple weapons and few rocks lay near by, and a single wood plank stuck out from over the edge. It looked to have once been a bridge of some kind?   
I'm sure you've heard the rest of the story on the television news, or the tabloids.  
I set the automatic weapon down and picked up a rock. Tossed it high into the air attempting to get it to land atop the plank and see if it would knock it down for me. The rock fell passed the plank clanking across the ground. I picked up another tossing it, and it fell short of the plank. A third time I connected and the rocked bounced around on the plank at it fell forward. I grabbed the weapon again and climbed up the board. To the next section of path.   
I then could see yet another board just like the previous one.  
In 1993 the park was nearly complete. Our investors demanded on site approval. I, idiotically as it turned out, thought we were ready.  
I attempted again to toss a rock on top of the board and it worked on my first try. The plank smacked down against the rock.   
Atop this section I could see a good ways along the path again a pickup, boxes and two raptors were visible. I also saw a mounted gun on a crate. I ran for it jest s the two raptors saw me. I gripped the guns handle at began firing on the closest raptor. The aim was horrible the raptor almost made it to me before I could shoot it down. I used the automatic weapon on the other raptor. I hit it a number of times and it began to run away along a second path leading back downwards. I ran up to a bunch of the crates and knocked a number of them over hoping I might crush it but they all missed. The raptor just continued to flee.  
The raptor gone I looked around. I looked along the landscape down through the fog trees could just barely be seen now. I bet you can see all the way to Costa Rica, or Panama.  
I walked up the path. My legs were becoming tired from the climb. My side was hurting from the slash I had received a ways back. Soon I found myself looking into another deep hole. What was once a bridge was now a single wood plank atop a wood poll. A large rusty nail stuck out from the wood. The plank was turned away from me so I so not just jump to it then the other side. I could see the path climbing up beyond this point a truck lay up along the path all weathered and neglected.  
The wind picked up for one brief moment causing the plank to move ever so slightly. Using the gun I fired a short bust at one edge on the plank it began to turn quickly I watched it make one full circle then I shot it again and this time stepped on toe the plank as it came around to me. I had to keep moving or I was going to fall off and break my neck. I balanced myself moving along the plank as fast as I dared by the time I was at one edge the plank had already made one circle I kept myself in position for the next time around.  
The next chance came and I jumped from the plank to solid ground on the other side. The path grew steeper some now and I made my way up to the large truck stuck in a hole in the road.  
The debacle of August 27, 1993 is now quite well known. The legal consequences were, as you may well imagine, rather extensive.   
I walked up to it. Lying in the hole were a few boxes I could easily cross them to the other side. I stepped on to one crate making sure it was steady.  
October 3rd, 1993. I sat on a wooden bench in the waiting room in Washington, DC. A government panel put me on the stand... As my name was read out, the session room went silent. I walked up the aisle toward the stand. I was being called to account. But I had no clear explanation to give.  
Stepping back onto solid ground I continued up the road. Not long after the truck I rounded a curve in the road and saw two raptors moving around a trailer. The two raptors charged at me on site. I began firing away, their screams of attack sounded even over the gunfire. One collapsed then the other ten yards away. Walking past the lifeless bodies I went of the trailer. Another automatic weapon with an even bigger clip lay on the ground near by. I dropped the used for it. I walked up the end of the trailer the ground sank away there leaving and even bigger hole. I could see the path ended beyond this point and some kind of elevator or something was set up against a cliff face.  
Looking at the trailer it was hanging over the ledge. It looked as if it could fall at any time. I climbed a couple of steps at the other end hoped up on to a couple crate and then to the roof of the trailer. Then maybe halfway the trailer suddenly leaned forward catching me off guard. I tripped forwards a few steps loosing the gun. I tried to grab it back up but it fell over one side. I watched as it bounced down the mountainside.  
I tested the trailers stability it was not moving anymore. I stepped up to the end of the roof then leaped bodily into the air for other side. I landed hard on the ground. And I could hear the trailer suddenly giving way again. Looking back I watched as it slid down into the whole then fall down to one side and begin rolling down the side of the mountain. The sound of metal against rock could be heard for a good while. I walked over to the elevator.   
I few crates, a sheet of plywood, a handgun, and a couple control panels say close together. I pushed the lever of the closest control panel and the elevator began moving down. The elevator touched ground and stopped. I then pulled on the other lever and the elevator moved but when I let go the elevator stopped. This elevator required an operator in order to use it. Seeing as how I was the only living person on this island I was going to need to find another way up. The cliff face was way to steep to even dream of climbing. If I could just lean something against the lever to lift it back up. The sheet of plywood maybe. How could I stand on the elevator and get it to push on the lever it was to far to use my hands. I picked up the gun. I noticed the hand lying by the elevator. I was not going to touch it. With out think I tossed the gun hard to the sheet of plywood. The gun had enough force to knock the plywood away from the crates and up against the lever with a jolt the elevator moved. It was then I realized my mistake I should used a bullet not the gun itself. I looked up, as the elevator got closer to the top. I was more than likely going to regret that mistake.   
The Summit  
The elevator came to a stop. I looked around at my new surroundings. A few white brick buildings and huge wind fans. A supply box sat up against on of the buildings. I was going to go and check it out for any weapons when I heard a raptor growl. Then I saw one step out from behind one of the buildings on the left then another appears from behind a building on the right.  
One single thought came to mind. CRAP!  
I backed away as they came towards me slowly walking. I stepped back on to the elevator. One raptor charged followed by the other. I was trapped. I was going to have to fight bear handed. That was not a winning idea.   
One of the raptors stepped onto the short walkway from the elevator. I do only thing I can think of. As it charged the few feet towards me I moved fast to one side. And the raptor starts to pass me. Using all my weight I push on the raptor and send it over the side. The other came at me and I tried the same move and almost went over the side with it. I watched it hit the ground and it some how lived through the fall. They both had. No matter to me they were out of my way.  
I stopped a second as I stepped back on to solid ground. I had just faced of two raptors with out a weapon in hand. And lived. Amazed with my luck I went up to the supply box and found a handgun and a shotgun there. I picked them up. I would rather shoot any more raptors than go hand to hand again. I checked out the first couple buildings the doors were locked on them. A couple more guns lay on the ground but I was good to go at the moment.  
Two other buildings sat apart from the first four. They were different looking to. And had some kind of L shaped roof held of by polls extending from one building to the other.   
A raptor appeared from the back of one of the two buildings. 3 shots two the head brought down. Blood streaks splattered along the ground. I looked around and noticed the stairway now, set in the rocks next to a steep cliff face. I climbed up the steps to a dead end. A metal bridge was retracted on the other side. There was no lever to bring it down visible.   
The gap was not the great so I tried to jump for it. I ended falling just shorts and sliding back down under the stairs. I didn't try it again for fear I would only end up hurting myself. I did climb back up the steps again to get a better view of the buildings hoping I might find something of use.   
Then I noticed that the farthest building in the back and a roof window sitting wide open. I had not even tried the doors yet though. I went and did that first.  
The door to the closest building opened for me. In side were nothing but filing cabinets but I saw a Belle shotgun on the floor. I dropped the used shotgun for. To my dismay there were only 4 shots left in this gun. I kept it anyway it had more power.  
I went over the other building but the door was locked. The window on top of this roof was open though. If I could get on to the roof some how. There were no crates to make a set of steps, but around the back of the building I was able to enter were a couple of dumpsters. I jumped on to one then stepped up on to the other then jumped to the rooftop. There I walked along the L shaped platform that connected the two buildings. I step on to the roof of the other building and walked over to the open window. I hopped down through the opening.  
Inside the room was filled with radio equipment. Along one wall was a table with a rusty looking radio and a mike to speak through. On the wall to the right was red button. It said, Push Button To Activate Beacon, in white letters under the button. I went up to and pushed.   
A loud siren sounded. I grabbed for the mike when I saw the radio turn on.  
"Umm hello, hello, is anybody out there? I need help."  
A new voice broke the silence. "This is the United States Navy priority channel, identify yourself or clear the air..."  
"Ha... I mean yes, yes I'm here, I'm on site B."  
"Right, right, listen ma'am we get this a lot. Listen please clear the air ov..."  
"No I'm not kidding. I'm on the dinosaur preserve for god sake!"  
"Be advised we are triangulating your location and that transmitting on this frequency is a violation..."  
A voice cut him off. "Uhh, sir this... this is coming from Mt. Watson."  
"Ha."  
"Sorry ma'am, hold tight are you in any danger?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just get me outta here!"  
"Hold your position ma'am we have people in the area. We're dispatching a helicopter to your present location."  
"Thank you... I mean roger that." I clicked the radio off. "Over and out..."  
I was saved a chopper was coming for me. I opened the door from the inside stepping back out in the darkening sky. I would need to find a place that they could spot me and land. High above me up along the mountain a good ways yet I saw a fence. It looked as if the ground was flat up there. If could get up there they would be sure to see me.  
Then noticed the once retracted bridge had come down. The wind perhaps had caused it to fall? I didn't care I raced up the stairs and then up the rocky ground. I could see another set of steps up ahead and then two raptors appeared from over the hill. Holding the handgun steady I fired on one of the animals and it fled. The other charged screaming mad. I emptied the remaining bullets into its head dropping it.   
The other raptor had disappeared I was not to hang around to see where it went either. I went up the steps I picked up a Belle shotgun it only had 4 shots. Turning to continue up the rest of steps when I came face to face with a raptor. It was standing right there on the steps. I had not even seen it till I was looking right at it. The animal stood the starred back. It jaws filled with raszer sharp teeth worked once and then closed. I aimed the gun for its throat. I fired two shots sending the animal backwards. At landed dead on the steps. The head crapped up against rock leaving a streak of blood.  
I stepped over the dead animal going up the few remaining steps then back on to solid rocky ground. I passed by another Belle shotgun. I followed a man made path and as I came up to a spot were the ground rose above me on the left two raptors rushed in on me. One from above the other coming around from the right side. I fired two shots at the closest raptor. It stumbled backwards and slipped over the edge of the path. I fled as the other raptor charged me I took the other Belle turned and fire two point blank shots into the raptors open mouth dropping it. I picked up Belle now.  
I continued on. I could see a huge catwalk, the fence, and a long red and white striped poll. I moved along a narrow area of the path. Rocky ground rising overhead to the left, ground falling away down a steep hill on my right. I looked up along the rock wall as I moved. Then back in front as I came to small metal bridge. Stepped across my footsteps echoing.  
Off the small bridge I heard rocks tumbling down. Looking back up and over my shoulder I saw three raptors scampering down the hill. Two of them some how misjudge their landing fell through the gap of the bridge. The third however landed lightly with easy on it. I fired the two shots from the gun in hand causing it to stumble back then I dropped it and fired one last shot from the other Belle I had picked up. The two other raptors screamed and hissed aggravated.   
I left them be. I walked up a small hill and found an unused machine gun lying on the ground. I picked it up. There was also a last set of stairs that I walked down.  
A few weeks after we first landed, we went to the summit to put up crude satellite link.  
From the steps I began climbing up the ramp.  
We went up by helicopter. Young technicians scrambled to set up the dish as the wind howled. High speed uplink... state of the art.  
The ramp raised three stories high in a large square. I walked up it. Rounding the last corner I stepped up the edge. Before me lay the skeleton of a man. A Belle Shot gun and other weapon lay close by. Two white buildings stood not to far away a third was placed at the back near the fence. The large red and white poll I discovered was the satellite. A round dish sat at the top of it. As I looked at it I could see the clouds moving slowly by. I ditched the Belle I had for the one laying by the dead man. It to was half empty. I checked the doors of the first two buildings. They were locked. I went over to the third one. It was locked also. I thought I heard movement above me. I looked up but saw nothing. Around the back of this building sat a few crates, and a fully loaded machinegun to. I dropped the Belle for it. Along the fence on my right saw a few large crates and a supply box. I walked up to the supply box see it had a couple weapon in it. I then also saw a set of stairs leading down to a helipad. The crates blocked the path though. I turned back to get one of the small crates from the one building when I saw they topple over. A raptor was plowing through them towards me.  
Using the smaller machine gun I plastered it with bullets and it went down after it had covered half the distance to me. I almost died from what I saw next. Another raptor appeared and then yet another. One was different, huge, red and black striped. While the smaller raptor began to charge it hung back as if to watch. I held the gun ready as the one raptor moved in. I sent it spinning backwards.  
I dropped the now empty gun and grabbed for the other as the giant raptor charge. The world seemed to move in slow motion. Its screams were terrifying. I opened fired on the animal. It kept coming I was trapped. The raptor Roared charging it covered half the distance across the fence to me.  
"DIE YOU PREHISTORIC SON OF A ..." the raptors screams grew even louder as I blasted away at him.  
The raptors steps faltered for a moment it let one more scream then fell dead in front of me. I stopped firing. My chest heaved I was breathing so hard from fear. I looked at the now dead beast and then let the gun fall from my hand. It clanked along the ground then stopped. I collapsed to the ground. I looked at the giant raptor. It's face filled with bullet wholes, blood formed in a pool around it. I just sat there for a moment. Then I thought I heard the sound of a helicopter way of in the distance. I needed to get to that helipad or they may not think I am here and turn away.  
I quickly grabbed a small crate from net to one of the white buildings and placed it up against one of the larger crates that blocked the exit. I jumped atop and stepped up to the edge. I slipped down back to the ground on the other side. I went down the steps.  
On that last day I stood apart from the rest of them. The helicopters were setting down. Before me the jungle spread out, I saw that a savage primal age had begun again...Come on son... get us out of here.  
I stepped on to the helipad and walked out in to the center of the X. the sound of the chopper grew steadily. Then through the fog I saw it. A huge chopper all red with a + symbol on either side. I waved my arms as it drew closer. The chopper circled around once then began to land. I covered my eyes and ducked away, the wind sheer was so great.   
The chopper landed and then two men stepped out from inside it they both a medical symbol on their leaves.  
"Are you alright... are you injured?" one of them yelled over the sound of the chopper.  
"Just get me outta her..." I fell in the arms of one of the men. He hung one of my arms over his shoulder and helped me up into the chopper. As it took off again one of the men began dressing my cuts and wounds. I felt as if I was barely alive. My whole body felt weak over come by exhaustion.   
One of the two men spoke again; I hardly hear what he said to me. I gazed out a window back at the island it was already disappearing through the fog.  
  
  
Home  
After a full day lying in a hospital bed and questioning by a number of United States Navy officials, and one last medical exam I was given fresh clothes and was released. I took the next available flight back to the U.S. I slept through most of the flight; I was also going to make sure this was the last flight I was ever on. No more spontaneous vacations ever again.  
The plane landed, I took a cab home. As he drove I looked out the window taking back in all familiar surrounds again, trees, buildings, and street signs. These past four days had me worn out so much I figured I would sleep for the rest of my vacation.   
The cab driver pulled up into the driveway of my small home. I looked at it with welcome eyes. I paid the man and stepped up to the front door I fumbled around for my key. Unlocking the door I slowly pushed it open. A pile of mail spilled out along the floor. I smiled and looked at my little checklist on the table to my left. The phone rang. I did even attempt to go after it; I just slowly walked down the hall to my office. I stood by the office door as my recorder picked up the call.   
"Anne, it's Jill. This is like the eighth message I'm leaving... I'm sensing some sort of pattern here. Oh by the way don't even bother calling unless you have a damn good excuse."  
"I have one Jill... You wont believe it... But I have one." I pulled the claw from my pocket and tossed up on the table by the phone.  
I was not interested in listening to the other messages she had left. I headed for my little living room. I glanced in the kitchen at the huge pile of dishes in the sink.   
I slumped back into the sofa exhaling heavily. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. A nice sharp pain shot through me. They claw abrasions in my shoulder and on my side were going to be long reminders but they would heal. The pain subsided I started to doze off watching the TV.  
I woke startled by the sound of the doorbell. I looked at the clock on the wall I had been out most of the afternoon. I sat there waiting for the person to just leave. Now there was knocking at the door. Grudgingly I decided to get up.  
The person knocked again as I stepped up to the door. I kicked away the pile of mail lying on the floor and slowly opened the door.  
An elderly man with a white beard stood before me. I was going to tell him to leave but he spoke first.  
"Miss. Everson?" He asked.  
My mouth dropped open. The man wore an expensive looking brown suit and hat. We started at each other for a long moment.   
"Miss. Everson?" He asked again in a raspy old voice.  
"Mr. umm Mr. Hammond?"  
He smiled and removed his hat revealing what remained of his pure white hair. "Yes it is I. May I come in?"  
"Yes, yes Mr. Hammond." I stepped aside letting him in. He glanced around a moment and then smiled.  
"Drink, a drink?" I asked him.  
"No, no." He smiled again. "You must be curious as to why I am here?"  
"Uh yea."  
"I learned about what happened to you only the other day," he said as I showed him to a chair. "I wanted to know if you were alright so I learned were you lived and... if there is anything I can do for you...medical bills, anything?"  
"No, no. I am fine..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." I said. "There is one thing you could do though."  
"Yes what is it?"  
"I have read you memoirs Mr. Hammond... Just tell me why, just why ..."  
33  
  



End file.
